Moving On
by hearlandLoVeR987
Summary: Zack and Maya broke up, but they have a baby girl. How will Zack and Maya deal with having a baby? Do they still have feelings for each other? How will Zack's new girlfriend deal with his crazy life?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**review and tell me what you think! Also follow me on Wattpad hockey987**

I Maya Elizabeth Bennett had a baby. Zack Martin's baby.. Aliah Elizabeth Martin. She was beautiful. I'm going to the U of M in Minnesota and I had just gotten out of a cab in front of the Tipton. I flew to Boston as Zack gets to see Aliah once a month whenever it works. He only sees her once a month because of how expensive plane tickets are. I got our suitcase, my purse and Aliah's car seat which she was in and brought in up to Zack's suite. I knocked and he opened the door. I walked in...

"Maya, this is Kallie my girlfriend." Said Zack as I walked into his suite at the Tipton hotel.

"Hi nice to meet you Kallie. I'm Maya, Zack's ex and mother to our baby girl, Aliah." I said smiling

I wheeled my one big suitcase into the room and then put the car seat that Aliah was in on the couch and unbuckled her, then picked her up. I had the base of the car seat tied to the top of the suitcase.

"Well, Kallie is spending the weekend with me and I only have a one bedroom suite with a king bed. Aliah's porta crib is in my room already so Maya you might as well stay in my room. Kallie and I can pull out the couch." Said Zack as it was getting late and he knew Aliah should go to bed

I handed Zack his daughter while I wheeled the suitcase into his room and shut the door. I changed into a pair of pink and black plaid pj pants and a black tank top. Zack had given Aliah her bottle and brought her in after he burped her. I then put her into a onzie for her to sleep in. I then laid her in the porta crib and then left the room leaving the door opened with the light off.

Zack went to grab a few things from his room, leaving me and Kallie alone.

"So are you going to Boston University?" I asked Kallie trying to make conversation

"Yeah, I'm actually celebrating my 20th birthday tomorrow. So if you could not be here tomorrow night, I'm going to try to get Zack to fuck me." She said

Just then he walked out his room and she pulled her v-neck shirt down more so her DD boobs were practically falling out. She had on tight black leggings with a boat load of make-up, brown hair, red lipsticks. She was a slut.

I went into Zack room and shut the door grabbing my phone and laying down in his bed. I found a note there. It read; 'Maya, sorry to make you sleep here. I washed the sheets today just for you. I'm sorry my girlfriend is here but I still want to spend my time with you and Aliah tomorrow.'

I put in on the nightstand and laid down. I could smell that the sheets had just been washed but I could still smell Zack's cologne on the pillow. I fell asleep and was later awoken to the sound of my daughter crying. I got up and walked over to her and picked her up. I had her head on my shoulder and rubbed her small back. That didn't work so I sat down on the bed and breast fed her. She soon fell back asleep so I put her back into the crib. I made my way back to my bed, well Zack's bed and couldn't fall back asleep. I couldn't help myself, I opened the top drawer of his nightstand. It was filled with his keys, wallet, and the rest was pretty much junk like receipts, sunglasses, pens, mail, and then there were a few new condoms. I thought to myself,' so now he has them'. After that I opened the bottom drawer and found our letters, pictures, everything I let him keep, movie tickets, test that I wrote I love you on, and his yearbook. I opened it up and looked at it, he drew a heart around my picture. I heard footsteps so I quickly and quietly put everything back and shut the drawer, then hopped into bed.

Aliah slept through the night; but was up at 7am. I went and made breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Right as I finished cleaning everything up Zack and Kallie woke up.

"Sorry I invaded your kitchen, but I made you both breakfast." I said with a smile pointing to the two plates on the table

The couple sat down and my ex boyfriend said, "You make the best homemade pancakes."

I had a blanket down on the floor with a few toys out and Aliah laying on her stomach playing with them. While I ate my breakfast standing in the kitchen. Once I finished I washed my plate and then cleaned up Aliah's toys, handing her to Zack.

"So Kallie I know today is your birthday, but I need to spend sometime with my daughter. I never get to spend much time with her."

"Fine. Call me before you get home." She said going to the couch and sitting down

I showered and then put on a pair of yoga capris with a shirtsleeve white v neck with a black infinity scarf. I curled my hair and put my make-up on. Kallie got Aliah dressed into a pair of pink pants, white and pink stripped shirt with tennis shoes.

"Zack we're almost out of diapers." I said. I never bring diapers they take up so much room. He buys them when he needs to for his daughter.

"Well when I shower do you want to run to the store?"

"Sure." I said as he threw me his keys and handed me a twenty

I picked up Aliah and put her in her car seat, grabbed the base and carried it along with my purse. I made my way to Zack's white sports car. I put and buckled the base into the backseat and then put the car seat which Aliah was in, onto the base hearing the click. I dropped my purse on the passenger seat and shut the door. I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

I drove out of the hotel special parking ramp and onto the street. This was my first time driving Zack's car, and I loved it. His car was fast but of course I wasnt to going to see how fast as I had Aliah in the car and I didn't want to get in an accident. I pulled into a target parking lot and grabbed the cars seat with Aliah in it and buckled, then my purse and walked into target.

I put Alaih's car seat on top of the car where it locks into place. I kept my purse on my shoulder. I made my way to the diaper aisle where I grabbed a package of pampers and put them into the red cart. I then got a text from Zack that read,'Will you get the ingredients to make me your cheesecake?' I got the ingredients and then checked out. My total came to $34.42 I paid the cashier and then pushed the cart out to Zack's car. I loaded all the bags into the trunk and then put Aliah in the car. I put the cart in the cart carole which was right next to his car and then I got in holding my purse. I set it next to me, put my seatbelt on, started the car, and drove back to the hotel. I got the same spot as it was reserved for Zack. I carried Aliah in still in her car seat, my purse, and the two bags. I opened the door and Zack grabbed Alaih from me. I put the diapers away and then the cheesecake ingredients. Kallie left and was out with friends.

"Well lets go." Said Zack with a smile

We went back out to Zack's car and the same process happened. This time I got in the passenger seat and Zack drove.

"So what did you think about driving?" He asked as he pulled out onto the road

"I loved it." I said with a smile on my face

Zack continued to drive.

"So how long have you and Kallie been dating?" I ask

"Are you jealous?" Asked Zack in a teasing voice

"No." I say

"Well about a month."

"Well she told me she wants me gone so she can try to fuck you tonight." I said then realizing I shouldn't

"I know. It won't happen while your here, I'm nervous to." Said Zack

"Your nervous to have sex with her?" I ask not believing what I just heard from m ex who was also known as a player

"Yeah,what if I screw up or do something wrong. I've only done it once and I fucked up on that." He said

"Zack you can't screw up. You didn't fuck up either." I said blushing a little

"I screwed your whole life up. I can't do that again." He said

"Zack you didn't screw up my life. I should have been on birth control and we should have used a condom. This sex part wasn't bad, Zack you were so gentle and careful. I would do it all over again. Thank you for being such a great dad to Aliah." I said

Zack didn't say anything and I didn't expect him to.

Today we were just going to the mall to look at getting a few things for Aliah at Zack's place.

We pulled into the parking lot and put Aliah in her stroller with the diaper bag under it. I carried my purse while Zack pushed the stroller. We first walked by Victorias secret, I quickly ran in and bought two new bras, 5 for $26 thongs, and perfume. After that we went to a few other stores for Aliah and got her three summer outfits, and two pair of pjs. After that we were walking out of the store and I went into one of Zack's stores. I told him to wait outside, I went in and bough him a nice shirt. It was black and grey button up short sleeve shirt. I didn't let him see it. We then made out way to Zack's car and once we were driving back Zack stopped at what looked to be a school. It was, it was BU.

"So what did you get for me?" Asked Zack knowing I bought him something

I handed him the bag and he saw the shirt. "Wear this tonight and nothing will go wrong. You'll be irresistible to Kallie, or any girl." I said laughing. I actually can't believe I'm helping Zack with his love life, well sex life. I couldn't help but feel jealous that he was ready to move on and do it with another girl. He's so gentle and handsome, Kallie is a slutty bitch.

Zack got out of the car and ran inside to meet with one of his professors to get a textbook. I waited in the car with Aliah and I decided to open up the glove box. I found a ring, what looked to be an engagement ring. My first thought was it was for Kallie. There was a note with it.

_I love you. Your my first love and hopefully my only love. I want to promise you that love with this ring. I love you and I'm giving you this ring as a promise to make you my wife someday. I love you Maya. _

**A.N./ please favorite, follow, and review ! This is one of my many Suite Life On Deck Fanfictions. I own nothing. Your reviews would mean a lot. Any feedback is appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe what I just read. Zack was going to give me a promise ring. I screwed up his life bad all because I was pregnant and scared I would lose him. Now I wish I wouldn't have lost him, he could have been there though the pregnancy and birth. I lost track of all my thoughts when Zack opened the door. He looked over and saw what I had on my finger. I had to try it one, I mean who wouldn't.

"Sorry Zack. I knew you kept napkins in here and I needed one for Aliah. I saw a ring so I looked." I said lying a little but he didn't need to know that.

"Your sorry? For what? Not telling me your pregnant, just calling me telling me I have a daughter? Or breaking up with me? Or is it the fact I missed my daughters birth?"

"All of it. But you don't understand what it was like being pregnant as a teenager. The looks people gave me, how my parents reacted." I said

"Well think how I felt telling my mom and dad that I have a daughter that my ex just told me about. The worst part is I never see my daughter." Said Zack with a tear falling

I put my hand on his shoulder and then he leaned over and hugged me as I hugged him. I said as we were hugging, "I'm so sorry for everything. Your an amazing dad and I wouldn't want any other guy to be my baby daddy." Zack kissed me. He actually put his lips on mine and I Kissed him back. Which was damn stupid of me, he has a girlfriend.

Zack drove back to the Tipton and it was now 3pm. We walked back inside and still hadn't said a word to each other. He showered and got dressed then he grabbed the bouquet of flowers just as Kallie knocked on the door. I was right he looked hot. He opened the door and she walked in wearing a black strapless dress with about 5 inch heels, and a lot of make up. Her dress stopped about 10 inches above her knees.

He hugged her and then she said. "I got a room for us to fuck." He picked her up and shut the door leaving

Once Zack shut the door I broke. I laid on his bed crying. I loved him and I just lost him.

**Zack's POV**

I just walked into the room and put Kallie on the bed. The door was locked. Laid down on top of her and kissed her. Then she started taking my shirt off. Before I knew it my shirt was thrown across the room and my lips were back on hers. The kisses didn't feel right. Kissing Maya felt right not Kallie. I had to stop this.

"Listen Kallie. I'm sorry I'm just not ready for this yet." I said

She got up and grabbed my shirt and gave it back to me. I just held it and then she spoke, "Is this because of Maya?"

"No, it's not. I don't want to risk getting you pregnant. I need to wait until I, married. Your a great girl and I hope I didn't ruin your birthday. Go out and party with your friends. Goodbye Kallie." I said leaving the room but heard, "See you tomorrow." From my girlfriend

**Maya's POV**

I was now sitting on the couch watching Pretty Little liars and Zack walked in with his shirt on but not buttoned so I could see his abs.

"Shower now. Then we can talk. I don't want any details." I said

"Nothing happened. She took of my shirt and we kissed. I told her I couldn't do it. She's out partying now." He said

"I'm sorry."

"It didn't feel right with her. It felt forced or like there was no love. With you there was love, it felt right. Everything about us feels right. I want to be with you. Maya I'm still in love with you." He said and I started crying. I had wanted to hear those words for a very long time. I walked over to him and hugged him. I then kissed him. Then we walked over to the couch and I sat in his lap facing him still kissing him. He pulled off his shirt. Then came my shirt. Then his pants. Then mine. "Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes." I said

My bra was off then my thongs. Then went Zack's boxers. Zack was so gentle. About 45 minutes later we were naked on the couch. We took a shower together with him washing my hair. After we both got dressed and he came up behind me and picked me up. He carried me to the couch and put me down.

He then sat down next to me and turned on the tv. After saying nothing to each other I went into Zack's room and went to bed.

I wake up the next morning at 10am. I was in Zack's bed and Aliah wasn't in her crib. I get out of bed and go into the kitchen to find Aliah in her bouncy chair on the table with Zack feeding her. I ate quickly and then showered and got dressed. I left today, my flight was at 3pm. I then got everything ready to go. I left the car seat here as I brought this one to keep here. Zack brought the suitcase out to his car and put it in the trunk. He put the whole car seat in the car and then the diaper bag. It was now 11:37am. I had my purse in my shoulder and Zack was carrying Aliah. Kallie got in the elevator with us and kissed Zack. He grabbed her hand and held it until we reached the lobby. He then kissed her goodbye and we walked out to his car. I put Aliah in the back seat in her car seat and buckled her in. Zack drove in scilence until he pulled and parked in the airport parking lot.

All three of us got out and left the car seat as I had another one in my car and we would be back in three weeks. Zack carried his daughter and I wheeled our suitcase. We finally made it to the gate an all I had was the diaper bag and my purse to worry about, and of course Aliah. We sat down Zack still holding Aliah.

"Where does this leave us?" Zack asks me

"Well you have a girlfriend. Were just friends who have a daughter." I said

"Maya we had sex again. Don't tell me you don't have any feelings for me."

I didn't say anything as my plane was called and I stood up as Zack kissed his daughter goodbye. He then hugged me and kissed my forehead. He handed me Aliah and I walked towards the gate of the plane and handed the lady my plane ticket. I then boarded the plane. I got a aisle seat string next to a guy about my age. I put the diaper bag and my purse under the seat in font of me. I sat down in my seat and before I knew it the plane took off.

Once the plane landed I grabbed the diaper bag and my purse and still holding Aliah I walked off the plane. I went and got our suitcase and wheeled it to the door of the airport. I saw my moms grey SUV I walked over to it and she got out. She put Aliah in her car seat in the car while I loaded the suitcase in the trunk along with the diaper bag.

I walked back to the front and got in the passenger putting my seatbelt on and my purse on the floor by my feet.

"So how what Boston?" Questioned my mother

"It was good. Zack enjoyed seeing Aliah." I responded

"Well that's good. So I know you have school tomorrow so what time will you be dropping Aliah off at?"

My mom, dad, and 15 year old sister had all moved to Minnesota about three years ago, and I was now going to the U of M. My condo was about 20 minutes from campus and my parents house was about 25 minutes from my house. Everyday I had school my mom would watch Aliah.

"Well tomorrow my first class is at 9am so around 8:20." I said with a smile

"So how was Boston? There's not a little baby in your stomach again is there?" Asked my mother while stopping at a red light

"Boston was good. I got to drive Zack's sports car and spend a whole day with just Zack and Aliah shopping. Mom there is no baby growing in my stomach right now. Zack has a girlfriend."

"Too bad.. I like Zack he's a good person, he puts Aliah first. Sounds fun." She said

I pulled out my phone and texted Zack. 'Sorry it took so long but landed and I'm on my way home with my mom. You used a condom right? :)'

"So how's Hayley been?" I ask

"Well she's doing pretty good. She's got good grades but she misses you at home."

My mom pulled into my driveway and we found my dad's car there with him and Hayley waiting outside.

Hayley walked over and hugged me and then she got Aliah out of her car seat. I grabbed my purse and the diaper bag while my dad grabbed my suitcase and shut the trunk. We all went inside and my mom made tacos while I went upstairs and changed Aliah's diaper I got a text back from Zack. 'I understand, glad you had a good flight. Yes I wore a condom, I wouldn't want to get you pregnant again. Maya what are you doing next week?'

I responded with 'I have class and work. Other than that nothing. What so you have in mind?'

'Can I come tomorrow and pick up Aliah and have her stay with me for a week?' Zaxk texted me

I didn't respond I couldn't. Being three hours away by plane away from my daughter. Then again that's how Zack feels all the time. I carried her back downstairs. We ate tacos and I only ate one.

"Maya what's wrong?" Asked my dad

"Nothing, Zack just wants to come tomorrow and take Aliah back with him for a week. I mean I trust Zack with her but I can't be away from my daughter for a week. She's only 4 months old. I know that's how he feels being away from her all the time."

"Maya, let her go. If you need to I will buy you a ticket to Boston. Go call Zack and tell him to come get his daughter tomorrow." Said my dad

I got up and went upstairs to my room and dialed Zack's number.

"Hello? Who the fuck is calling my boyfriends phone." Said a voice which was Kallie's

"It's Maya. Zack's daughters mother. I'm his baby mama. Why are you answering his phone?" I asked

"He's in the bathroom, oh he just walked out here he is." She said and the next thing I heard was Zack's voice

"What are you calling my girlfriend a slut?"

"I didn't she answered you phone and asked why I was calling."

"She's not a slut. At least she didn't have a baby in college."

I had tears come to my eyes. Zack called me a slut.

"She's half your fault. I love her. I was going to let you take her for a week. Never again. You're a fucking asshole. Don't expect to see your daughter until your girlfriend is gone."

"Fuck you Maya." He said

"Screw you." I said hanging up

I went back downstairs and I was happy.

"Well we should go. We cleaned up everything. Maya we're so proud of you for still going to school, and being such a great mom. We love you." She said hugging me

"Can I stay with Maya tonight and she can bring me home tomorrow morning?"

"It's fine with me." I said

"Well I don't see why not." Said my dad

Our parents left and I gave Aliah a bath and then put her to bed. Hayley went and sat on my bed. I then put my hair up and walked into my room. Hayley was talking to someone on my phone.

"Don't ever talk to my sister like that again. She carried your child for nine months. You don't give a fuck. She loves you well she did. You were stupid and didn't see it. You have a girlfriend who's a slut. She has her tits hanging half way out of her shirt and her pants are so tight you can see her pink thong through them. Zack you need to open your eyes and see you had a perfect life. You fucked up. You're a good guy Zack it's time to show. Until then you can stay away from my sister."

"Damn..." Hayley said into the phone after about 10 seconds

She then hung up. I wish I could hear what Zack said.

"Hayley language." I said but I couldn't hold back the tears

I started crying and told her what happened. She hugged me and then Zack called. I answered.

"Hello" I said crying

"Maya.." He said

"No I don't want to hear it. Please just don't come, I won't talk to you. I don't want you in my life. I don't want you in Aliah's life. Just please leave me alone. I gave myself away to you again which was one of the worst mistakes of my life."

"Maya.." Was all I heard before I hung up

"Zauymmm you and Zack had sex this weekend?" Asked Hayley

"You aren't supposed to know that or do that until your married; look where it got me." I said

"Maya your a good mom."

I went and grabbed a box of condoms. The good Trojan ones that won't break as their rubber not plastic. I handed them to Hayley.

"Have you used these?" She asked before grabbing them

"No. But if it does happen I want you to have these so you don't end up pregnant. Just don't let mom see them."

"Thanks Maya. You're the best sister ever. Screw Zack. You can get a better boyfriend." She said to me which made me laugh but sad that I lost Zack.

I threw her a pair of pj pants at my sister and she found a tank top to sleep in. She changed while I went downstairs and turned off the lights and grabbed a movie. I went and put the movie in and Hayley came downstairs. We watched two movies the lucky one and the house at the end of the street. Hayley slept on the couch and I went up to my bed. The next morning I woke up and showered and then Hayley showered while I got Aliah ready. We all ate breakfast and then I put on my make-up and did my hair. Hayley used my make-up and then curled her hair. I put the diaper bag in my car and then I buckled Aliah in, Hayley got in the passenger seat. I drove to my moms house and stopped and got two coffees from caribou on the way over.

Once we got there Hayley ran in and changed leaving her drink in the car. She changed and grabbed her backpack while I brought Aliah and her diaper bag in. Hayley and I ran out to door and I drove her to school.

"Shanks sissy." Said Hayley like she used to when she was little

"Your welcome. No one knows about me and Zack." I said as she shut the door laughing with her caribou. I then drove to work and walked into the building. I went straight to my office, well there was only me and my friend Katie working there. I opened up my own business called 'MK Wedding'. I started the business and then hired my best friend Katie. I walked into my office and put my coffee on my desk. Then I got a call from Carey, Zack's mom. Why was she calling me?

**AN:/ Please review :) thanks for reading! I own nothing! Leave ideas and thoughts in the comments! Love you all **❤️


	3. Chapter 3

I answer my white iPhone 5s in a friendly **voice. (Maya will start talking and then it will go back and forth between Maya and Carey.)**

"Hello?"

"Maya, hi it's Carey. How are you and Aliah?"

"We're both good. Aliah has grown up so much, actually we just got back from Boston yesterday from visiting Zack. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. I got a promotion and I have a three bedroom suite. That's great that you allow him to see her. Next time stop by my suite and let me see my granddaughter and her beautiful mother."

"I will for sure but it won't be for a while. I'm not letting Zack see Aliah for a while after the incident with his girlfriend and me."

"What happened? I didn't know Zack had a girlfriend. What's she like?"

"Well first of all her names Kallie. Excuse my language but she's a slut. All she does is flash her boobs and butt at Zack. Well I called Zack and she answered. She then told Zack I called her a slut, which I didn't. He called me a slut and a whore." I chocked out crying

"Oh Maya. I'm so sorry for my sons behavior. I know Kallie, she is a total slut. She worked a day here before she was fired. You're not a whore or slut, you're a beautiful women who has a baby just as beautiful as you."

"Well maybe this weekend I could fly out and stay at the Tipton. I don't have any classes on Friday or Monday. If that works for you.."

"Well it does only if you promise you'll stay with me. I have a porta crib. See you Friday, let me know what time you'll be in."

"I will, thank you Mrs. Martin."

"Call me Carey. See ya."

I hung up and smiled. I was so happy to have her in my life. I then looked at two folders on my desk. One read; Miller, the next; Johnson. The Millers had an appointment today at 10am, so in 20 minutes. I quickly organized a few things and before I knew it a man and women were sitting across from me at my desk planning a wedding.

They were there for three hours. Once they left I called my mom and checked up on Aliah, who was fine and taking a nap. Katie then came into my office wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with her hair in pony tail.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, what are you doing here? You don't work today." I said and if she did work today she would be dressed more formally

"Well just wanted you to wish me luck on my final in math today." She said

"Good luck K." I said as she left

Tomorrow I had to take a final in math at 8am and then I was bring Aliah here for the day. Since I had nothing to do for the rest of the day I went and designed a wedding dress, cleaned the floors, and went into the wedding dress room. We sold the dresses that I designed and Katie made.

I came to one that I designed in high school. If was the dress I wanted to wear for my wedding when I married Zack. Which was definitely not happening now. It was beautiful.

_Ring ring. _Rang the phone in my office.

"MK Wedding!" I say a little too excited

"Hello, it's Jessie from math,"

"Hey." I said

"Well we have that final tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me tonight and then "study" my body."

"I can't I have to work. Sorry Jessie. I have to go a customer just walked in." I lied and then hung up

It was only 1pm and I had nothing else to do today. So I went back to my moms and picked Aliah up, went home and packed for Boston again. I packed for 30 minutes then grabbed Aliah out of her swing and held her. She was beautiful.

"Hi Aliah. We're going to go byebye to Boston and see Grandma, yayy!" I said in a higher noise than usual.

Just as I finished talked to Aliah my phone rang. I saw it was Kallie...

**AN:/ REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! Love you all! I own nothing.. ❤️**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hello?" I said to Kallie_

_"Maya.. I want to talk to you. I'm sorry, I hear your coming this weekend. Meet me in Zack's room Friday at 11pm. Don't tell anyone about this." She said hanging up. _

Finally Friday rolled around and I carried Aliah off the plane. We were in Boston. I had my purse around my shoulder and then went to baggage claim and grabbed our two bags. One was mine and one was Aliah's. Zack was graduating college early this weekend and Carey wanted me to come. Well she wanted Aliah to be at her daddy's graduation. So I had to pack a nice dress. I got into Carey's car, she drove a silver Malibu car. She had the car seat in the back in the middle. I put Aliah in first. Then put the two suitcases in the trunk. I then got into the passenger seat and put my purse by my feet. Carey leaned over and hugged me.

We talked and we drove back to the Tipton. I wheeled the two suitcases and carried my purse. Carey carried the car seat in and the base. We went into her suite and into the guest bedroom. It had the porta crib in it. I then walked out and Carey changed Aliah's diaper. Someone knocked on the door and Carey opened it handing Aliah to the person. It was Zack.

"Hey." He said to me

"Hey." I said back to him

Carey went into her room and shut the door.

"Zacky let's go pick out my dress for your graduation tomorrow." Said Kallie walking in

Zack left handing me Aliah and Carey came back out.

"Sorry about my son, do you mind if I go walked around with her?" Carey asked referring to Aliah

I nodded yes and she left with my daughter.

Later that night we had dinner and then everyone went to bed. I got up and went to Zack's room.

"Maya I knew you'd show up. I need your advice." She said

"With what?" I questioned

"What should I wear tomorrow? Red dress or orange?" She asked holding them up

"Orange." I said with a smile picking the uglier one

She hugged me which was weird. Then I left and woke up the next morning and showered. Carey was in her dress. It was blue and black, it was actually cute on her. I went and then put on my dress, it was black with a few sparkles on it on the top half, strapless with black high heels. I curled my hair and put on my make up. Aliah wore a cute pink dress. Carey put the base back in the car with the diaper bag and I put a card for Zack in my purse. I carried Aliah out to Carey's car and put her car seat. Carey drove to Boston University. I grabbed the diaper bag that was pink and put it over my shoulder along with my black and silver coach purse. I then carried Aliah in and Carey walked next to me. We got our seats and then Kurt and Sarah showed up. We hugged each other one by one then the graduation started. It went by slowly until we heard, "Zachary Martin"

We all stood up and clapped. I said to Aliah, "Say yayy daddy!" Obviously she didn't say anything. Zack grabbed his diploma and then went back. After the ceremony Zack came over to is in his cap and gown. Kallie ran up to him and kissed him. Carey had her camera and took a picture of Zack kissing Kaille, him holing her and then about 100 more of them. Then some of Carey and Zack, then Carey, Kurt, and Zack, then every possible combination. Then Zack came over to me and got pictures with me, him, and Aliah, then some of just him and Aliah. Then he handed Aliah to Kurt and came back and picked me up and swung me around. Carey got tons of pictures. Then a few of us normally. Kallie got pissed that Zack picked me up. After the pictures we all were going back to the Tipton party room.

Kurt and Sarah took a cab here so the went back with Carey and Aliah. Kallie drove her own car so I was left getting into the back of Carey's car.

"Maya come with me." Said Zack

I went and got in the passenger seat of his car. Zack drove to the Tipton.

"Congratulations on graduating and getting the job. Zack I never thought you would become an engineer and graduate college. Heck I never thought you could love someone again." I said crying

"Why are you crying Maya?" He asked me

"Because I let you slip away, your in love with someone else." I said

He didn't respond he got out of his car and we walked into the party.

**AN:/ please review! I own nothing ❤️**


	5. Chapter 5

As we walked into the party everyone was dancing. Everyone was also drinking. Minus me. Kallie was drunk and passed out an hour went by and Carey had held Aliah the whole time. Zack came up behind me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me up to the roof. We sat down and looked up at the stars.

"I've never said thank you to you." He said

"For what?"

"Carrying our daughter for 9 months." He said

"It sucked but it was all worth it. I would go back and do it again." I said

"She's beautiful, just like you." He said

"Well she has your genes too. Zack why are we here?"

"We made the cutest baby in the world. I couldn't make a cuter baby with anyone else." He smiled

"What about your girlfriend who's passed out downstairs and high." I said

"I love her. So you graduate in two weeks right?" He asked

"Yeah and I can't wait. No more school."

It was nice sitting up there with Zack. It couldn't last or I would fall harder for him.

"Well I should probably go back to Aliah."

"Wait." Said Zack handing me a piece of paper. I opened it and it was was letter.

_Zachary Thomas Martin_,

_We would like to inform you that you have been chosen to work at the top engineering company in the world. Your contract will state that you're guaranteed 10 years here, unless you choose other wise. The minimum you will make is $200,300; a month. You have a week to decide, your location would be either in Texas or Boston. Please call me 555-555-5555_

_Mr. Wilson_

I read the letter and couldn't believe the amount of money.

"So have you decided?" I asked

"I made the call yesterday, I took the job. Are you mad?"

"No, you'd be crazy not to. Zack why haven't you told anyone?" I asked

"Maya you don't understand. After a few months there I'll be a millionaire. I don't want to be treated differently. Maya I can finally pay you more for child support." Zack said

"If you took this job for that reason then don't even pay me. Zack I won't ever treat you differently." I handed him back the letter

"If you don't mind me asking how much do you make?"

"A month I basically get paid $530,383 after bills and paying Katie." I said

"Well we can both be rich."

"Zack are you high?" I asked as he tried to kiss me

"Hell no. Maya you know I don't do drugs or smoke."

"Just making sure so you'll remember this." I said kissing him on the lips

He broke the kiss first. I couldn't believe I just did that. Not even 10 seconds later his lips were back on mine. He picked me up and we danced under the stars.

"Come on, let's go." Said Zack

We ran off the roof and then Zack picked me up because I couldn't run in heels. We turned the corner and found Kallie standing there.

**AN/ Review please ! I own nothing! ❤️**


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck you Maya. Zack drop the bitch and let her die. Kill your baby. Put your dick in me. Let me suck it." She said

"We're over. Get the hell out of my life. I love my daughter I would never hurt the two most important people in my life. If you do so much as touch one hair of either one of their heads, you will regret it." Said Zack leaving with me still in his arms

He brought me back to his room and laid me on his bed.

Zack then laid on top of me and kissed me. Then we were having sex, it was real. After we both showered and then I put on one if Zack's shirts and my thongs and strapless bra.

"Do you want me to go and bring your suitcase here?" Asked Zack

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you went and got me a sports bra." I said blushing

"Anything for you." Said Zack leaving

He returned 4 minutes later holding my nike sports bra. I went into the bathroom and changed from my 34c bra to my medium sized sports bra. I came out and threw my bra on the floor and then walked over to Zack.

"So where does this put us?"

"Well I think this makes you my girlfriend." Said Zack

"It makes me your what?" I ask joking

"My girlfriend." Said Zack

"Is this you asking?"

"I guess so." Said Zack

I could believe I was dating Zack again. My high school sweetheart. Everyone was downstairs partying and Zack was here with me. Zachary Thomas Martin was my boyfriend and I wasn't going to let him go. Everyone had a room at the Tipton for a free night. Tomorrow there was a breakfast in the hotel party room.

"Maya Elizabeth Bennett." Said Zack holding my hand

"Yes Zachary Thomas Martin." I said kissing him

"Do you want to come with me on an adventure?"

"Yes." I said kissing him

I only had on one of his shirts and black spandex on.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the the room. He lead me down to Arwins's office and told me many story's about him when he was little. Then he took me to the lobby and told me many stories about him, and Cody and all the pranks they pulled.

"What to pull one more here? On Mr. Moseby." I asked

"Well I could never turn down pranking Mr. Moseby." I laughed

It was now 2am and we started setting up for the prank. We set up a whole rube gold machine. First when someone rang the bell it would start and go though many stages in about 30 seconds. The final thing was a bucket of yellow slim going all over Moseby.

After the prank was all set Zack and Maya went up to their room and fell asleep the next morning; I woke up laying on Zack's chest.

We got out of bed and ran to the lobby with my phone and made it just in time to see someone ring the bell and smile come down on Moseby. Zack and I started laughing and all you could hear him say was, "ZACK!"

We tried to run back to the elevator but Moseby caught us. Zack ran and grabbed a handful of slime and threw it at me. It hit me right in the face. I put her iPhone 5s in a drawer behind the counter and then threw handfuls of slime in Zack's face. He picked me up and he had slime all over his face when he kissed me it smeared on my face. Moseby was taking pictures which was odd but we kept going. One we were covered with slime Moseby walked over to us.

"Were you apart of is Maya?" He asked

"No it was all my idea she just came with me this morning." Said Zack lying for me

"No go; please get out of my lobby. I will have your phone brought up in 20 minutes." He said

"Maya could you go for a swim?" Asked Zack

"You know I could."

"Don't even think about it." Said Moseby

"Go shower and come back down here." He said nicely

I showered while Zack made eggs and got my phone. I blow dried my hair still wearing my towel with the door shut. I then put on a pair of black lulu lemon leggings that were pants. I out on a grey v neck shirt with a pink infinity scarf. I then plugged in my flat iron and straightened my very wavy hair. After came me make-up. Finally I walked out out of the bathroom and ate while Zack showered. His phone kept going off. I went to get orange juice when I saw that the texts were all from Kallie.

**AN: I own nothing.❤️**


	7. Chapter 7

I typed in Zack's password for his phone. I went to his messages and saw all of their conversation.

_Kallie- Hey babe, I love you and I'm sorry. I was drunk. You are my life._

_Zack- It's ok babe. I love you so much. I understand, meet me tonight at 1am outside my room. If I'm not out by 1:20 leave that means Maya's still up. You are my world 3 xoxoxo_

_Kallie- okay, love you Zacky_

_Zack- love ya. Need to shower. _

_Kallie- bring condoms for us tonight... Shhh I have a place for us to go._

_Kallie- Don't let Maya find out_

I had tears in my eyes. Zack was the same jerk, he never changed. I was the one who got hurt. I quickly grabbed all my things and put them in my suitcase. I went I to the bathroom and grabbed my hair and make-up items. I left Zack a note saying;

_**Fuck you. I saw the messages. You're still the same jerk, and player. I can't believe you took advantage of me, last night. I thought that was real not your shit. Don't try to talk to me. I will never forgive you, ass. **_

_**-Your ex-ex-girlfriend **_

_**P.s. SCREW YOU!**_

I grabbed my phone and took a picture of their messages and grabbed my suitcase and went to Carey's room. I opened the door with the key she gave me and found her holding Aliah there.

"Hey sorry about last night, I was catching up with old friends. Thank you for watching Aliah."

"It's no problem."

"Well Moseby wanted to see me in the lobby. I'll take Aliah with me and then meet you later and we can go out for dinner. My treat." I said with a big smile as Carey handed me my daughter.

I carried Aliah out the door when she said, "moma"

Tears came to my eyes. Even though Alaih was 10 months she still hadn't said her first word.

"Yes I'm your mommy."

"Can you say dada?" I asked my daughter

She didn't say anything we walked to the elevator and then saw Mr. Moseby in the lobby with Mrs. T, well now Mrs. Moseby.

"Maya! Your daughter looks just like you. So beautiful, both of you." She said hugging me

"Where's Zack?" Asked Mr. Moseby

"Right here." Said Zack and I fake smiled

Cody and Bailey walked over as Mr. and Mrs. Moseby wanted them here too.

"Well we wanted to tell you guys first. Emma's pregnant expecting our first child. We found out yesterday that she's having twins."

"Pure Karma." Said Cody

Zack laughed and then added, "Karma's a bitch!" and us four congratulated them.

"Well Maya and Bailey will you each be a god mother?" Asked Emma

"I would be honored." Said Bailey

"Of course." I smiled

"Zack, Cody will you be the god fathers?" Asked Mr. Moseby

"Yeah!" Said both twins in unison

Bailey grabbed Aliah from me and I was happy to let Bailey hold her.

"Since I'm 3 months, we were able to determine the genders. Caleb Zachary Moseby will be our first born and the second born will be Eric Cody Moseby." Said Emma

"Well we're honored to have our names be their middle names." Said Cody speaking on behave of Zack and himself.

"Well I need to get back to work so I can go baby shopping." Said Moseby

Zack and Cody talked and walked away from us. We sat down on the closest couch, Bailey still holding Aliah.

"Bails, can you keep a secret?" I asked already knowing the answer was yes

"Of course for my future sister in law. I heard you had sex last night."

"Shhhh. Yes we did. It's not like you and Cody haven't done it. Anyways we were back together until this morning I saw a message from Kallie and then looked at the rest."

"Wait you read his messages?" Asked Bailey

"I had to. He was cheating on me." I cried

She hugged me and Zack looked over and saw Bailey hugging me.

"Well Cody and I are going to be moving in with each other." She said

"Congrats. Just remember to use condoms." I said to my best friend who was basically my sister

As we continued to talk we saw London Tipton and Marcus Little. London was wearing a wedding ring, and she was very pregnant.

She walked over to us and said, "MAYA! You had a baby. And don't tell me.. Starts with a B. Bailey!" Said London

We both hugged her which was hard because of her huge baby bump. I then told her all about Aliah and she was all caught up. We were small talking now while Zack, Cody, and Marcus caught up.

Just then London's water broke and she screamed, "MARCUS!"

He ran over to her, picked her up and carried her to their car and drove to the hospital.

I ran back to Carey's suite and grabbed the car seat and the base, the diaper bag and my purse. I handed Bailey the base and the car seat. She ran it out to her car and put it in her white Malibu, after handing Aliah back to me.

I followed Bailey and put Aliah in her car seat. I set the diaper bag in the back seat with my purse. I got in to the front of her car and she drove to the hospital.

Once we arrived at the hospital we went to the waiting room. Mr. Moseby, Emma, and Carey.

We sat down and Marcus said that London wanted to see me. I handed Aliah to Marion and then I went back to her room alone.

"Maya." Said London

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked London

"What's it like? How bad does it hurt?" She asked

"Giving birth is hell. As soon as you hold your baby it's all worth it." I said kissing my friends forehead

London was 9 centimeters dilated.

"Moseby, Carey. London wants too see you." I said getting them in the waiting room.

Moseby handed Aliah to Zack and I quickly went and grabbed Aliah from him and handed her to Cody. Which was an insult to Zack.

Moseby and Carey were chosen to be the godparents. London said they were there for here and her son or daughter would be lucky to have them as his/her godparents.

About three houses later Marcus came out and then brought all of us back to see London holding a beautiful baby girl.

"Meet Brooke Bailey Tipton-Little" said London with tears in her eyes

She nodded at me which meant it was all worth it.

The three people that were in the room with London during the birth were; Moseby, Marcus, and Mr. Tipton. After everyone had held Brooke it was getting late. The doctor walked in and said, "Mr. Little there seems to be a problem." Said the Dr.

**AN:/ FAVORITE AND FOLLOW PLEASE! **

**SO sorry it took so long to update but I was about to update when it didn't save and I had to re-write this whole chapter. I think it was better the first time but I promise you all an amazing eighth chapter. **

**Questions for you to answer:**

**1) What should happen between Maya and Zack?**

**2) Any ideas for the plot?**

**3) Should I bring Woody and Addison into the story?**

**4) Favorite part of the story so far?**

**Thanks! Love you all so much! ?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't worry, the baby's weight just didn't get recorded. So we need to take her and weight her." Said the doctor grabbing little Brooke

"So Zack what's it like being a dad?" Asked Marcus

"It's hell somedays.. Not because of Aliah, because I can never see her. I would go back and do it all over again. It's all worth it in the end. Being a father is my number one job. It wasn't until I held Aliah for the first time I realized that I would do everything and anything to protect my daughter. I would take my own life for her. Marcus congratulations on Brooke." Said Zack

As Zack started I was scared but it ended up being really cute. Marcus' and Zack's bromance was priceless. The doctor came back with Brooke. Mr. Tipton had to leave because on of his islands had a problem. It was now 4:45pm and everyone was hungry.

"Well let's give London and Marcus some time with their daughter. We can all go out and eat, it's on me." Said Moseby

"We'll order take out." Said Marcus

The large group moved out of the room and back to the lobby.

"Well we took a taxi here." Said Carey referring to herself, Moseby, and Emma

"Well I drove and I can take three people plus Aliah." Said Bailey

"Okay let's make his simple. Bailey you take Aliah, Cody, and Maya. Zack will take me, Emma, and Carey." Said Moseby

"No, I'm not riding with all the old people. No offense."said Zack

Everyone looked annoyed. "Maya, Aliah, Bailey, and myself will go in my car. The rest of you go with Cody in Bailey's car." Said Zack

Carey came and put the car seat in Zack's car in the backseat, it was in the middle. I put Aliah in and then Zack handed me the keys. He got in the back and Bailey got in the passenger seat while I started the car. I followed Cody to Olive Garden.

**In the car with Cody, Emma, Carey, and Marion.**

"So do you think Zack and Maya will get back together?" Asked Emma

"I hope so. I love Maya as a daughter and I would really hate to see Zack marry Kallie." Responded Carey

"Ms.T.. I mean Mrs. Moseby.." Cody was cut off

"Call me Emma." She said laughing

"Emma, do you think that Zack still loves Maya?"

"I think he does, deeply. He's too scared to admit it and commit to her. Kallie is a rebound who Zack sees as what he wanted his future with Maya to be like." Stated Emma and everyone agreed

The rest of the way they continued to talk.

**In the car with Maya, Bailey, Zack and Alaih**

"So Zack with how much money your going to have. When are you going to start paying child support?" Was my conversation starter

"Fuck you." Yelled Zack

"Ok on the way back you two are not in the same car." Said Bailey

"Good she's being a bitch." Said Zack to me

Tears came to my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks.

"Zack watch your language and don't talk to Maya like that." Yelled Bailey

"I can talk to her however I want to talk to her. She's a slut. And your a whore."

I pulled into the parking lot and we all got out.

"Okay you can call me a bitch and slut. As soon as you call Bailey a whore. You've messed with the wrong person, DONT EVER call her that again."

We went in and sat down.

"So Maya do tell how's it knowing Zack's graduated?" Asked Marion

"Amazing because now he'll have money to pay me child support." I answered

"Zack you seem like such a good father." Said Emma

"Oh he would be if he; paid child support, respected me, spent more time with his daughter and didn't listen to his girlfriend." I shot back at him through these questions

"Well Aliah should go back to the hotel. I will take her and Maya back." Said Zack picking up Aliah

We walked out of Olive Garden and to Zack's car where he put Aliah in the car seat. Before we walked out Zack laid $30 on the table to pay for our food.

"Maya why the hell would you do that?" Asked Zack

"For what you did to Bailey. I can't believe I actually thought you'd changed last night. Please just bring us to the hotel and then to the airport. We're leaving tonight."

Zack drove in silence the rest of the way. Once we got there I went and packed all of our stuff and brought it out to Zack's car. He drove back to Olive Garden and I brought Aliah in.

"Well we need to head home tonight." I said handing Aliah to Cody

I first hugged Moseby and then Emma. I told her to call me the minute the babies are born and I would fly here to see them. I then hugged Carey and then Bailey. I told her to call me tomorrow. Then Cody handed Aliah to Bailey and I hugged Cody.

He said to me, "I'm sorry about Zack." I didn't say anything he just hugged me a little tighter and then kissed my cheek.

"Maya let us take you to the airport." Said Bailey

I agreed and us four walked out and Cody pulled Bailey's car around by Zack's car.

I transferred the car seat and Cody transferred the suitcases, diaper bag, and my purse.

"Goodbye Aliah, daddy loves you. Here can you give this to your mommy?" He said to Aliah handing her 3 $100 bills.

"Dada." Said Aliah

"Yes I'm your daddy." Said Zack so happy that his daughter called him dad.

"Maya we should few going, we have to be back tonight by 10." Said Cody

Zack kissed Aliah on the head and then hugged her. He handed her to me and I grabbed the money and put her in her car seat and then put the money in my purse.

I walked over to Zack and said, "Thank you fro the money for Aliah. I don't need anymore. I'm sorry for saying all those things at dinner tonight. It's not true I don't give you enough time with Aliah. You're a great dad to her. I'm sorry Zack." I said

"It's ok. I deserved it, Aliah is lucky to have you as her mom. Goodbye Maya." Said Zack to me

I hugged him quick then I got into the passenger seat with Bailey driving as Cody wanted to sit by Aliah. In the car we talked about my job and then how Bailey is going to be a lawyer and Cody is going to be a doctor, more specific a surgeon.

Once we arrived at the airport I got out and unbuckled Aliah while Cody took the suitcases out of the trunk. I managed to wheel two suitcases and Carey my purse and daughter. After going through security we waited and waited for our plane. It finally came and we go on. The plane ride when good, it was a nice smooth ride. Aliah slept most of the way home. Once we got our suitcases I went and saw my moms SUV. Haley got out of the back seat and grabbed Aliah from me and out her in her car seat for me. I loaded both suitcases into the trunk and then got in the passenger seat as Hayley sat in the back with Aliah.

Once I got home my mom brought the suitcases in and put the car seat back in my car. Hayley went and put Aliah in her swing and I hugged my mom and sister and then went inside and picked my daughter. We were finally home, away from all the drama. I went and gave her a bath and then a bottle. About 45 minutes later she was asleep in her black crib with her black and pink poka dot sheets. Her room was also painted pink with the letters AEM (which stand for Aliah Elizabeth Martin) above her crib in black.

I went to bed and for the next two weeks Aliah and I lived a very happy life until...

**AN:**

**Favorite! I own nothing!**

**Questions for you to comment:**

**1) What so you think is going to happen?**

**2) Should Maya's mom keep being supportive? **

**3) Should Hayley be more involved in the story?**

**4) Plot suggestion?**

**Love you all!?****￢ﾝﾤ️**


	9. Chapter 9

My period should have been here 9 days ago. I'm never ever late, I'm usually early.

'Shit' I thought. Zack and I.. Three weeks ago... Was I... Could I...' I thought

It was 9am and I quickly threw on clothes and put my hair in a messy bun. I put Alaih in her car seat and drove to CVS. I carried Aliah in and bought three pregnancy tests. I rushed home and took all three. I waited the longest 10 minutes since I found out about Aliah.

Finally 10 minutes had gone by and I was pregnant.

I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Zack's baby... Again... I was so scared. I started crying I had no idea what to do. I was only 20. Baby number two was on the way. I called Bailey and told her she was happy but shocked.

I needed to tell Zack. The next day I packed four suitcases two myself and two for Aliah. I then filled another smaller suitcase with all my hair stuff, toothbrush, make-up, and other toiletries. I went and loaded them all into my car. Then I packed the porta-crib, stroller, and bottles, baby food, diaper bag, and Aliah's teething stuff. I then checked around the house and found nothing else. I put Aliah in her car seat and grabbed my purse. We were driving to Boston and staying for a while.

The trip took three days. Once we finally arrived and got a two bedroom suite and everything was unpacked from my car I brought Aliah to Carey's suite. I went back to my room and showered, put make-up on, new clothes, and then I realized that I should go get my daughter. I opened the door and was about to shut it when I realized my room was right across from Zack's, who was leaving as well.

"Zack.." I said as he was walking out of his room.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" Asked Zack

"We need to talk." I said

"Well I know we do. Listen you were right about Kallie, I caught her cheating on me with not one, two, three other guys but four. She's a slut, you're not. I'm sorry for calling you a slut, we've both done it three times and that would make me a man slut too."

I laughed at his comment. Zack continued, "I'm sorry. Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Well it's true. I'm a slut because I'm.. I'm pre...pregnant.. Again." I said

"Mine?" Asked Zack

"No, Cody's." I said sarcastically

"Well in that case he's going to get it for getting the women I care the most about pregnant." Said Zack kidding

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No. I couldn't be. It takes two to make a baby, and we make the cutest babies in the world." Said Zack

I hugged Zack and them went in for a kiss but he pulled away before my lips tougher his.

"Maya, I'm sorry. I can't be your boyfriend, I don't have feelings like that. Will you come and meet me in the lobby tonight at 7pm? Don't bring Aliah, my mom will watch her. Dress nice, not super nice but fancy." Said Zack leaving

It was now 5:59 pm so I went and told Carey and she took care of Aliah for me. I went and got ready. I ended up wearing a high low dress. The dress was a royal blue and had silver jewels around the top. It was only about the size of a nickel lines up around the top. The dress was strapless, I grabbed my nice black coach purse, curled my hair and then made my way to the lobby. I found Zack there in dark jeans and a plaid blue and white shirt. He looked so hot, I was almost drooling.

"Let's go." He said as he started walking

I went to grab his hand but he pulled away.

"Maya I'm falling for someone else." Said Zack which made my heart shatter

We walked to Zack's car and we drove in science until we arrived.

**AN/ FOLLOW! **

**I own nothing!**

**Questions for this chapter:**

**1) Should Zack marry the girl he's in love with?**

**2) Should Maya have a girl or boy?**

**3) Leave on girl first and middle name**

**4) Leave a boy first and middle name?****￢ﾝﾤ️**


	10. Chapter 10

Once we arrived to the place we walked in and ordered out food.

"So how's this going to work with baby 2 on the way?" I ask

"Well I'm planning on staying here for about a month. Then I'm going back to Minnesota to get it's room together and buy all that."

"Well let me know if I can help you." Said Zack

"I will." I smiled

The food came very fast and we ate dinner and talked about baby number 2. Once we were finished and the bill came I grabbed cash but Zack was faster.

"You would really think I'd let a girl pay for dinner?" Asked Zack

"No." I smiled and put the money back in my purse. Zack always bought my dinners even at Olive Garden when we were in a huge fight.

"So how far are you?" Asked Zack

"A month tomorrow." I said

"Well let's go back to the Tipton and we can watch a movie." Said Zack

"What movie?" I asked

"Well I was thinking frozen." Said Zack kidding

"Very funny." I laughed

"Actually we can..." Zack was cut off by Maya's phone ringing. It was Carey calling me.

"Hello" I said

"Maya." She said

"Yes?" I asked getting worried

"Can you come back now. We need to talk about something. Bring Zack." She said hanging up

"That was weird your mom wants us to come back now. Let's go." I said getting up and grabbing my purse

We walked out to Zack's car and he let me drive back to the Tipton.

On the way Katie texted me and I asked Zack to read the message and respond... Big mistake.

The message from Katie read;

_Hey, the Johnson's . They want your dress. Should I sell it or say it's sold? Respond ASAP! _

"Please respond to her saying, no don't sell it." I said as Zack typed what I said

He pulled into his reserved parking spot. We walked into the hotel and to Carey's suite. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Mom what's going on?" Asked Zack

"I don't know you tell me." Said Carey

We both had no idea what she was talking about.

"The baby." Said Carey

"We were planning on telling you tomorrow. I just found out." Said Zack

"Well I'm pissed. Zack how dare you go fuck Maya and get her fucking pregnant again." Yelled Carey

"IT WASNT ZACK'S FAULT. It takes two to make a baby. You should know that." I defended Zack

I grabbed Aliah and her diaper bag from Carey and walked out of her suite with Zack.

All three of us went back to my suite and I put Aliah down for her nap while Zack and I sat in the other room on the king bed and talked.

"Why are you so mad that your dad's dating Sarah?" I asked him as I could tell it was still bothering him.

"Because when I was growing up my dad was always with his band. He came to most of the important things in my life. Except for my high school graduation. He was too busy fucking my best friends mom. After that day he told me to go fuck myself. He hurt my mom so badly. She cried every night because of what he said to her. My mom got pregnant with me and Cody when she was also in high school. On her prom night too. I'm not mad at my dad, I'm happy for him. I'm scared... I'm scared I'm going to turn into my dad. Be gone all the time, like I already am. We live three hours away from each other and that's flying time. I'm missing big moments in Aliah's life, like when she first learned to crawl, walk, and roll over. I'm hurting you.. I've made you cry way too many times. I'm sorry." Said Zack to me almost crying

I hugged him and didn't let go. I felt so bad for him.

"You're not like your dad. Look at you right now, who's next to you caring about you? Who called you dada? Who loves their daddy and is constantly saying dada see dada? Aliah and I. Who here is still in love with you? Me, Zack I'm still in love with you. Even after all we've been through I'm still fucking in love with you." I said

Zack leaned over and kissed me, I kissed him back. Once the kiss broke Zack got up and left. I was confused by about three minutes later he returned with a necklace from Tiffany and company. He put it on me, it was an infinity necklace that had the letters M and Z engraved in it on the side. It had small diamonds around the outside and my birth stone in the middle.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Zack. So does this make me your girlfriend for real? No cheating, this time." I said

"Well I think it makes you my girlfriend, unless you want a more formal way of me asking" asked Zack then added, "Never again. I promise."

"This was perfect boyfriend." I said

"Well since I'm your boyfriend and your my girlfriend, can I stay with you tonight?" Asked Zack

"Only if you promise to cuddle with me?" I asked

"Always." He smiled and then kissed me

**AN:/ **

**Review! I own nothing! **

**Questions for this chapter:**

**1) Should I do that song thing. Where I listen to five songs while writing the next chapter? **

**2) If so song suggestions?**

**3) Should Carey stay mad at them?**

**4) Should Zack and Maya move in together?**

**5) How did you find my story? **

**Thanks! Love you all! **?


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I woke up in Zack's arms. Aliah had slept through the night, which I was very thankful for. Today we were going over to London's house to see Brooke again. Bailey and Cody were also going to be there. Woody and Addison were living in Arizona and still going to school so they were unable to come.

I went into Aliah's room and picked her up. I put her on the bed in that room and changed her diaper and then got her dressed. It was May 20th and warm outside so I put Aliah in black capris with a pink shirt. I brushed her hair with one of her baby brushes.

"Let's go wake daddy up." I said to my daughter

We walked into my room where Zack was up but sitting in bed still.

"Say get up daddy." I said to Aliah

"Up daddy up." She said to Zack which was the cutest thing ever

Zack stood up and kissed Aliah's head, he went to kiss me but I backed away and said, "I have morning breath."

"So do I." He said kissing my lips

Zack walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Not even a minute later I put Aliah on the floor and ran into the bathroom and heaved everything in my stomach. My morning sickness must have just started. Awesome. Zack was in the shower and asked if I was ok. I responded and said I was after I was finished I flushed the toilet and wiped my face, washed my hands, and then brushed my teeth. I went back and picked Aliah up and got Cheerios and gave them to Aliah. I had cereal and then Zack came out of the bathroom and walked over to me.

"Morning sickness?" He asked

"Yes and it sucks. I hate throwing up." I complained

"I know baby, but remember it's all worth it in the end."

"I know it is." I smiled as he kissed me

"You know we still haven't told your parents about baby 2. Unless you did before you left." Said Zack

"I didn't. I think we should tell them in person." I said then added, "Have you ever met my parents?"

"Nope." He said

"We should fly to Minnesota..." I was cut off

"Maya we have money and a lot of it. But it's too much to keep flying back and forth. Especially once your more pregnant, what if your water broke on the plane? What if I couldn't get a flight to Minnesota in time before you gave birth." Said Zack

"Well my parents are moving back to New York this summer. I was thinking of opening another store there, but what if we bought a house here. We move in with each other. I would only be 45 minutes from my parents. We can't live here though, we need a house."

"Deal, I actually have a house. I bought it three weeks ago. I have to wait until June 27th to move in."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"We weren't talking.. Anyways let's fly to Minnesota this Friday and start packing." Said Zack

Today was Thursday.

"So tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes. Bring one bag so so we have less to bring back. Let's move everything else into my suite right now. I'll do it while you shower. I will have my mom watch Aliah." Said Zack

I showered and Zack brought Aliah to his mom. He moved everything while I was in the shower except for one bag which I put all my stuff in.

I wore black yoga capris from lulu lemon. I then wore a white tank top with a grey cardigan. I put on black flip flops that had sparkles on the straps. I curled my hair and did my make-up. I put everything else in the last bag and then walked out of the bathroom. I found Zack sitting on the couch with Aliah on his lap playing with her. I pick the bag up and carry it over to the door. I put it down, and walked over to Zack. He stood up and handed me Aliah and he grabbed the bag and we walked to his suite. I put everything down.

We arrived in Minnesota and three days later Zack, Aliah, and I were all standing in front of my parents house. I rang the doorbell and Hayley answered it.

Since Aliah was in her car seat I put it down and hugged my sister.

Hayley picked the car seat up and brought it to the kitchen table where she picked Aliah up and held her. My mom and dad came downstairs and hugged me.

"Mom, Dad, Hayley. This is Zack. I.. We have some news. First of all we're back together and moving in with each other in Boston. This summer when you move we'll only be 45 minutes away. We decided to move in with each other for our babies. I'm pregnant again." I said with a small smile

"So Zack, you're the one who got my daughter pregnant? I thought you would learn your first time, I guess it takes two times for you to learn. Hopefully not three. I expect you to pay child support for you kids." Said my father

"Sir, I love your daughter and our daughter and our unborn baby. I would never do anything to hurt them." Replied Zack

"Well congratulations." Said my mom hugging me

She then hugged Zack and my dad grabbed Aliah from Hayley.

"Maya I have to show you my new outfit upstairs." Said Hayley which I was pretty sure it was just to het me alone so she could talk to me

I followed her up to her room and she shut the door. She sat on her bed and I say next to her.

"Your pregnant again?" She asked

"Yeah, I am. This time I will have Zack there for me 100%" I smile

"Well I wanted to ask if..." Hayley stopped

"What?"

"Can I help you baby shop?"

"Of course." I said

We walked back downstairs and I knew there was something Hayley wasn't telling me.

We left later and went back to my house. Three days later I woke up to a stabbing pain in my stomach and then we went to the doctor. I was told I had a miscarriage. I cried and cried.

The next three weeks went by and we were at my house and the moving truck had was boing to Boston then to our new house. Zack, Aliah, and I all flew back to Boston and to the Tipton. Most of Zack's stuff was packed and loaded into my car. A few valuables were in the passenger seat of his car. Aliah was in her car seat in the back of Zack's car which only had a few things in it. The trunk had all his blankets, pillows, and bedding/sheets. My car was filled with furniture and everything else, minus clothes and shoes, Carey's car was full of all that. Zack drove my car while I drove his. We met at our new house.

The house was larger, it was on 10 acres and it contained: five bedrooms, three bathrooms, the master bedroom had a huge walk in closet with a big bathroom. Our kitchen had a really big fridge, indoor pool and lazy river,plus a hot tub. All of our friends and family were there. Cody, Bailey, Marcus, London, Kurt, Sarah,Carey, Mosbey, Emma, Max, Tapeworm, Maddy, Lance, Arwin, Estabon, and His wife.

Everyone moved things in where we wanted them. I went to pick up a box but Zack came over.

Once everything was moved in everyone ate pizza and then left. I was glad to finally be alone with Zack and Aliah. Zack put Aliah to bed and then threw me my black bikini.

"Put it on and meet me in the pool." He said already in his swim trunks

I went into our mater bedroom and put it on. It was from Victoria's Secret. I then put my hair in a messy bun and looked in the mirror. I grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs and found Zack waiting for me.

He grabbed me bridal style and threw me in the pool he then jumped it. I splashed him and he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my legs around him and my hands around his neck and in his hair. He kissed me then, he started to take my top off and I stopped him. I got out of the pool and grabbed a towel and ran back up to the bathroom and locked the door. I took a quick shower and then put my pajamas back on. I blow dried my hair and then started crying. I cried so hard that I gagged and started to throw up. I felt like I threw up everything. I had lost the baby, my baby number two.

I took a pregnancy test just to be sure. I waited 10 minutes and it came back negative. Tomorrow was the day we had to tell everyone and get the baby out. I left the test on the counter and then walked out and Zack walked in.

"Maya?" He called

"What...?" I cried

"Why is there a positive pregnancy text on the counter?" Asked Zack and I turned around and looked at it, sure enough it was positive. How? I had a miscarriage.

"Tomorrow we're going to the doctor." Said Zack

The next morning I woke up and drove myself to the doctor. Zack and Aliah were still asleep. Once I was back in the small room, I waited for the doctor to come it. She did and put the gel on my stomach.

"Why are you here to day, Ms. Bennett?" Asked the doctor

"Well I got pregnant with my second baby and I had a really bad pain in my stomach one night. The next day I went to the doctor and they told me I had a miscarriage. Yesterday I took a pregnancy test just to be sure before the baby was removed. It came back positive."

"Well let's check it out."

She moved the device around on my stomach and then she said...

**AN/ review please! I own nothing! **?

**Questions: **

**1) What do you think the doctor will say?**

**2) What's your favorite color?**

**3) how old are you?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ms. Bennett. You never lost the baby. Who was your doctor and what clinic did you go to?" Asked the female doctor

"Ummm I came here. It was a nurse... Her name was Tara something." I responded

"She got fired yesterday for over dosage, lying to people, and giving them the wrong results."

"You all let me believe that my baby was dead." I cried and yelled

"I'm sorry Ms. Bennett." Said the doctor

"My name is Maya. There better not be a charge for this appointment." I spat

"There won't be for any appointment ever again for you. You will get everything free here for the rest of your life." Said the doctor typing that in her computer

"Good. Thank you." I said leaving

I walked out to my car and got in and drove home. I walked in and Zack came and hugged me.

"So... We can try again for another baby if you want.." He said not knowing

"Well we better wait at least 8 months for another baby. Zack I never lost the baby. The nurse lied and was fired because of all the other stuff she did." I said so happy and excited

Zack picked me up and spun me around. He kissed me and then asked, "So should we tell everyone?" Asked Zack

"Yes." I said

He put a shirt on Aliah that said I'm a big sister and posted it on Facebook, Instagram, and twitter. After I went and carried my daughter to her room and put a pair if black pants in with pink short sleeve shirt.

"Zack!" I yelled as my phone started to beep

He came over hugged me and Aliah both.

"So Maya when do you go to work?" Asked Zack

"Well next week as everything being moved." I said and Katie was also moving to Boston so we could continue to run the store together. We only had one store but it was the most popular in the country.

"Well I should run into work for a few hours." Said Zack kissing me goodbye

After he left I decided to unpack a few boxes and then put Aliah down for her nap. I cleaned and organized everything. I then went and grabbed Aliah who was already awake in her crib. I picked her up and brought her to her changing table. I put her back in her clothes, I never had her sleep in clothes, I always put pj's on her. After we ate and then Zack came home. We went to the Tavern and sat down at a table with London, Marcus, and Brooke who was in her stroller.

We ordered food and then when it came I cut up a little of the soft food and gave it to Aliah who was in the high chair.

"Maya will you come with me to the bathroom" asked London

"Yeah." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom with her

London and I dodged the bathroom and went outside. We walked to her car and grabbed two bags and carried them back in, and back to the table. I set mine in front of Zack and London set hers in front of Marcus.

"What are these?" Asked Zack

"Open it to find out." Said London

Both guys opened their gifts. They both got a play station 4. The looks on their face were priceless. Zack kissed me and Marcus hugged London.

"London, Zack?" Said a blonde women

"Maddie!" Said Zack and London at the same time

Who was this Maddie? Why did they both know her? Why was she now hugging my man?

**Please follow, favorite and review!** ?


	13. Chapter 13

Well once Zack and Maddie's hug finally broke she spoke, "Zack how are you?"

"I'm amazing, how are you sweet thangg?" He asked

Okay so they have some sort of history. I'm not sure what but it was pissing me off. London introduced Marcus and Brooke to Maddie and Zack said nothing about me or Aliah.

Maddie laughed at Zack and then started twirling a little bot of her hair while she responded with, "Good. I missed you, so much. You're not my little 14 year old Zack." She said

"No I'm not. I've grown up and became a father of one and almost two, thanks to my beautiful girlfriend Maya." Said Zack introducing her to me... FINALLY!

"You're a really lucky women to have Zack." She said to me

"I know." I responded as it was true. I was lucky to have him.

"Momma." Said Aliah as she started to cry

I picked my daughter up and held her. She was crying really loud so I carried her outside and it was now 8pm.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked

"I sweepy." She said she was sleepy

"I know, we're going bye bye soon."

"Yay!" Said Aliah clapping her hands as she stopped crying

I carried her back in and it was like we never left. Everyone still talking, even Marcus knew Maddie from meeting her about five times already. I was the third wheel, well more like fifth wheel.

"Zachary." Said Maddie in a flirting voice

"Madelyn." Replied Zack

Yuck. Gag. I think I puked in my mouth. He was flirting back..

"Zack!" I said

"Yeah?" He replied

"Aliah's tired, we should get going." I said

"Well Maddie just got here and I would like to catch up with her."

"Well you need to grow up and put your daughter first. We're leaving in three minutes with or without you." I said grabbing his keys and Aliah and walking out to the car.

I put Aliah in her car seat and got in the driver seat. I waited two minutes and then I stared Zack's car. About 30 seconds he opened up the passenger side door and got in. I drove back home in silence. I carried a sleeping Aliah in and put her to bed.

I went to the basement and found Zack in his game room with his new play station.

"Zack." I said from the doorway he paused his game

"What?" He asked

"Why?"I yelled

"Maya, what's wrong? Stress is bad for the baby." He said as he got up and walked over to me.

"You. You need to stop flirting with other girls. You are in a relationship with me. Unless you want me to change my status back to single, I'd stop. You need to put Aliah and our little baby in my tummy first. If you can't do that, then I can't be with a man like that." I said angry

Zack said nothing. "Oh my gosh. You still like Maddie."

"Maya I never said that."

"Well you were thinking that." I spat back

"Yes I love her." Said Zack

**AN:**

**Sorry it's so short but please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far. ?**


	14. Chapter 14

I was shocked.. I was mad.. I couldn't believe it. He loved her. He began to speak.

"But not how you think. I love Maddie as my older sister. Growing up I had a huge crush on her. I called her sweet thangg. She worked at the Tipton and we became really close. Not romantically at all. We became best friends. She was like mine and Cody's older sister and my moms daughter. I haven't seen her in a few years. Growing up she wasn't rich but I still loved her. Once you came on the ship and we kissed, everything changed. I realized that I loved you, romantically. I loved Maddie like a sister. I knew that I wanted to be your boyfriend and hopefully someday husband. I only want Maddie as a friend; nothing more. I'm sorry Maya. I love you so so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said and I forgave him.

"I jumped to a conclusion. I love you too! Have you ever wondered why your mom took such good care of her? Why she was like a mom to her? Zack do you think she's actually your sister?"

"Now that you mention it. Blond hair, singing talents, she practically raised her. Damn. She paid for half her college." Cursed Zack

"Hey we don't know yet. But please don't do anything stupid." I said

"Never." He promised

"Well guess we go to the Tipton tomorrow." I said to my boyfriend

"I'll be ready." He replied kissing my temple

I was three months pregnant today and only six short months to go.

Zack and I went up to bed and I slept all night in his arms.

The next morning we all ate eggs and then we drove my edge to the Tipton and Zack called Cody and told him way was going on. Bailey, Cody, and Maddie were all going to be there. All five of us adults and one baby. We walked up to Carey's suite and knocked. Bailey and I stood towards the back. She opened the door.

"What a surprise, come in." Said Carey we all walked in.

Zack, Maddie, and Cody all sat on the larger couch while Bailey and I sat on the smaller couch. Bailey was holding Aliah.

"So I know." Said Zack

"Know what?" Asked Carey

"That I'm your daughter, and their my younger brothers." Said Maddie

"How did you find out?" Asked Carey

"So it's true?" Asked Cody

"Yes." She said sharp

"My intelligent girlfriend and I figured it out." Said Zack and I blushed

"I always thought Cody would be the one to notice all the things in common." She spoke to her three kids

"So who's my father?" Asked Maddie

"Is she our full sister or half?" Demanded Cody

"She's your half sister. Maddie your father died in a car accident when you were only 4 months in the womb. I was 16 when I had you. Then 19 when I had the twins." Said Carey

Maddie was crying and Zack and Cody were holding her.

"So I hit on my sister? I kissed her.. I was in love with my fucking sister. Mom how could you not tell us?" Asked Zack

"I was scared Maddie would hate me."

"Well I don't. You're my mom, I could never hate my mom. I just wish I would have known." Said Maddie upset

"Any other surprise siblings?" Asked Cody

"No." Said Carey

"So why didn't I live with you?" Asked Maddie

"Well you did when you were little. Then your family wanted to take care of you and live here, so I could finish school. You called them mom and dad. I couldn't take that away so I didn't. I'm so sorry."

"Well I should go, I have plans later." Said Maddie leaving and Zack got up and ran out after his sister.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Maddie" yelled her brother Zack

"What?" She cried

Zack hugged her. Then spoke, "I'm sorry. Any feeling I had for you I realized I loved you like a sister not romantically. I do love you. I love you as the sister you are. So let's not have this be awkward. You're my big sister and I want to try to be a family." Said Zack

"Me too. I loved you as a brother. I think that you should meet my boyfriend." Said Maddie

"I should." Said Zack

"Can you keep a secret?" Asked Maddie

"You know I can sis." Said Zack

Maddie held up her hand and there was a ring. "I'm getting married!"

Zack hugged her and she said, "My younger brother is about 7 inches taller than me. See you tomorrow bro." She said leaving

Zack laughed and then walked back in the room and him and Maya left. Tomorrow they were all meeting at a fancy place for dinner.

**AN: review**

**Please please review and I LOVE feedback good and bad. I own nothing!?**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Zack and I got up and Aliah was still sleeping. I took a shower and then Zack showered. Aliah was still sleeping and I checked on her. Zack brought me down to the living room in the basement.

"So how do you feel about this?" I asked

"Mixed emotions. I'm pissed at my mom for not telling me. I'm also happy I have an older sister." He said

"That's expected. How do you feel about me? Are you in love with Maddie or Kallie still?" I asked

"Kallie is out if the picture forever, Maddie I love her as a sister, like she is. You.. I can't describe how I feel about you. There's no one word. I love you so much, you are beautiful and I want to keep you mine forever." Said Zack kissing me

Once our kiss broke I lead Zack to our room and went into our closet and I pulled down a box. It contained everything important. Letters, pictures, everything that meant something to us. I handed him a picture of us that Carey took at his graduation. It was the one of his kissing me.

"Wow, I was with Kallie but look at how happy we were." He said

"Exactly, we've never let anyone destroy us. Don't start now. Zachary Thomas Martin I love you so much. I hope you know that I'm here for you."

"Maya Elizabeth Bennett, I know that and I love you too!"

"I'm going to get Aliah up." I said going into her bedroom

That night at dinner Maddie and her fiancé, Ryan, Cody, Bailey, Kurt, Sarah, Carey, Zack, Aliah, and myself all sat at a large table and ate.

"So listen Maddie and I have an announcement." Said Ryan

"We're engaged!" Said Maddie holding up her hand with the ring in it

"Congratulations! Do you have a wedding date in mind yet?" Asked Kurt

"The invitations are in the mail, but we're getting married at our church it's going to be a small wedding, family and close friends only. The date is April 10th next year." Said Maddie

Carey got up and hugged her eldest child.

"I'm so happy for you." She said as she sat back down

"Thanks." Replied Maddie

"Just made your married before you have a baby. I still have two kids to be successful." Said Kurt

"First of all I'm not your daughter. Second Zack is a hell of a father and Maya is a damn good mom. Sure they had Aliah young but they made it work. They didn't just give their daughter away. They both have killer jobs and can afford to have kids. So don't say they weren't successful." Said Maddie defending us

Zack got up and ran outside, I followed him and everyone watched Aliah.

"Zack!" I said

"What? It might be best if you left my jacked up family." Said Zack almost in tears

I grabbed his hand and we went and sat in my car. I was in the driver seat. As it was raining out.

"Zack my family has issues too. Your family might be jacked up well sorry but your mom and dad. You're not. I want you. I'm willing to take everything that comes with you. The good and bad." I said

I then hugged my boyfriend and baby daddy.

"I just feel like I fucked your whole life up. I mean you had a baby when you were 19 and now your having another one at 21. You should be able to be a teenager and party, go out with friends. Andy not your stuck being a mom." Said Zack

"Yeah and I wouldn't change anything. You give me so much, including our kids, and your undying love."

We talked for a few more minutes and then Zack kissed me and we went back in holding hands.

"Listen Zack I'm sorry." Said Kurt

"Whatever." He replied

"So next summer I'm going to Paris to sell a dress." I said

"When?" Asked Carey

"June 1st." I said

"So are you going to bring Aliah and baby 2?" Asked Cody

"We can't, would you and Bailey watch them?" I asked

"Anything you you" replied Bailey

"Well Kurt and I have other plans tonight. Bye." Said Sarah and Kurt getting up and they left putting a fifty on the table.

"We should get going too." Said Zack

Everyone else hugged goodbye and then went home. Once we got home Zack got Aliah all ready for bed and I changed out of my dress into my pajamas. I went and kissed my daughter goodnight and then I went to bed.

The summer went by and I was now 9 months pregnant and it was November 12th. I wasn't working as I was due in two days. Zack was making breakfast and I was in our room making the bed. Bailey was on her way over so she could watch Aliah and Zack could go to work. Just as Zack was about to leave I got the worst pain in my stomach. Then my water broke. My contractions came and they hurt like hell.

"ZACK!" I screamed

He came running into our room. He got the message and grabbed my back, picked me up carried me to my car. Bailey just pulled up.

Zack spoke to her as she walked towards us, "Maya's water just broke. Aliah's in her high chair. Call you when we get there. Her car seat is inside by the front door"

Zack got in the car and drove to the hospital. Once we got there and I was in my room Zack called: his parents, Cody and Bailey, my parents, and my sister Hayley.

"Who do you want the god parents to be?" Asked Zack

Cody and Bailey were Aliah's god parents.

"Cody and Hayley ." I said

" you are 6 centimeters dilated. The Martin family has arrived and are waiting." Said the nurse

She left and then Zack came closer to me. "I love you Maya."

"Love you too."

An hour went by and I was in so much pain. Emma and Marion showed up with their sons who were now 6 months old. My mom, dad, and sister also showed up. Then I started pushing.

"One more push!" Said the doctor

And that was when my baby was born.

**AN:**

**Review! I own nothing..**

**Questions: PLEASE answer**

**1) Should Maya have a girl or boy?**

**2) Plot Suggestions**

**Please give some suggestions for the plot as I am starting to her writers block... Love you all **?


	16. Chapter 16

**So I know there was a suggestion for Maya or have twins this time; but I had already written and published this chapter on Wattpad (hockey987). So *cough *cough next time she's pregnant she'll have twins *cough *cough. And in one of the first chapters I said Aliah was 4 months old, well she was supposed to be 10 months old. **

"Congratulations on your baby girl." Said nurse Abbie

Tears came to my eyes. I was so happy and Zack was too.

Abbie put her in my arms once she was cleaned up and weighed.

"Any name ideas?" Asked Abbie

"Emma Marie Martin." I said as that was the name Zack loved

"Welcome to the world, Emma." Said Abbie

She left the room with the other doctors and left us alone.

"Hi Emma." Said Zack

Then everyone walked in.

"First if all, Cody, Hayley will you be Emma Marie Martin's god parents," I asked and both of them

"I would be honored." Said Cody with a smile on his face

"Really?" Asked Hayley

"Of course! Do you want to hold your godchild?" I asked Hayley

I handed her the 7 pound baby that I was proud to call mine. Bailey was holding Aliah and she put Aliah on my bed with me.

"Hi Emma. When you're older I'll teach you everything about boys and your crazy mommy. We can also go shopping together! I love you Em." Hayley said which made me laugh

She handed Emma to Zack and this was his second time holding Emma. She was precious.

"So since we didn't have a baby shower before Emma was born, and we couldn't get gender set things since her stubborn parents didn't want to know the gender, we're having a shower in three days at your house!" Said my mom

I laughed as I already found out months before they decided to plan this baby shower.

"I knew about the baby shower." I said laughing

Zack handed me Emma and I had Aliah next to me and I put Emma on Aliah's lap with her fragile head resting on Aliah's upper arm. Zack took a picture and then I picked Emma up and held her and said, "That's your baby sister, Emma."

"Emma!" Said the two year old

Emma was passed around the room. Then Emma, Marion, Kurt, my dad, and Sarah left.

"Maya she's beautiful." Said my mother

"I know. She looks just like her dad." I replied with a smile

"Well I should get going." Said my mom

"Hayley will you stay at my house tonight and watch Aliah? Mom would you also watch Aliah then bring her here tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course Maya!" Said my mom

I hugged both of them goodbye. Bailey had her car seat put into my moms silver SUV. I kissed Aliah goodbye and hugged her. Zack carried her out to my moms car. The only person left in the room with me and Emma was Carey.

"Maya, she's beautiful. You're lucky to have two beautiful kids." She said holding Emma

"I know. It wouldn't be possible without Zack's amazing mother taking care of him all those years." I said smiling

"Well I should get going, let me know if you need anything." She said hugging me and handing me my baby

I sat there and then I started breast feeding Emma and that's when Zack returned. He walked in the room and then realized what I was doing.

"Sorry, do you want me to leave?" He asked even though I had a blanket over my shoulder

"Zack I think you've seen my boobs a few times." I said laughing

That night Emma woke up 10 times and the nurse came in 4 times so I basically got 3 hours of sleep. Zack got up with Emma and handed her to me.

The next day I had tons of visitors and then it was night again and I had to go to bed. Emma only woke up 4 times and the nurse came in once, which was a lot better. Today was the day I got to leave the hospital.

It was 10am and Zack got the discharge papers and the car seat in the room. He brought all the bags out to the car all that was left was me, and Emma in her car seat. The nurse brought me a wheel chair, I was fine to walk but they insisted. The nurse pushed me out and Zack carried the car seat with our youngest daughter out to my black edge.

He put the car seat on the base which was in the middle seat in the back. I got in the back seat with Emma and Zack got in the driver seat and drove home. Once we arrived my mom and sister were there. Zack carried everything in and I went and took a shower and put on yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

I went and sat on the couch and held Emma. My mom left and Hayley stayed and watched Aliah and helped out with Emma.

After a full day of sitting there and taking care of Emma I was ready to go to bed. Zack put Aliah to bed and I went and kissed her and talked to her for about 3 minutes. I then went and put Emma in her onzie. I put her in the bassinet which was on my side of the bed. I changed into pj pants and laid down in my bed next to Zack. I out my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you. Giving birth must hurt. You did it again, I'm sorry I got you pregnant again." Said Zack

"It hurts like hell, but the second I hold my baby all the pain goes away. It takes two to make a baby. We're good at making beautiful babies." I said and then I fell asleep

Zack got up with Emma every single time that night and I slept in until 10am. Everyone was coming over today. Bailey, my mom, Maddie, and Carey had everything all set up, food, and had cleaned.

I wasn't dressing up, I put on a sweatshirt and yogas, along with fuzzy socks, my boobs hurt and were huge from breast feeding.

The people who were all there included; Me, Zack, Emma, Aliah, Hayley, Emma, Marion, their twin boys, Carey, Kurt, Arwin, Lance, London, Marcus, Brooke, Sarah, Maddie, Ryan, Cody, Bailey, my mom, my dad, and Katie.

I received many outfits, a double stroller that matched both the matched Emma's car seat, a new crib, dresser, tons of diapers, books, toys, exursauser, and baby monitors. I was so thankful, there were shower games and everyone was having fun until...

**AN:**

**I own nothing! Favorite**!? ﾟﾑﾍ?


	17. Chapter 17

Kallie showed up.

"Zack!" She said running up and kissing him on the lips

She went and threw off her jacket and Zack pulled away.

"I have a girlfriend and two kids! Get the hell out of my house or I'll call the police." Said Zack

"Ok, but I miss you and I want you back." She said

"Leave now!" Said Carey picking up her jacket and then Bailey opened the door. She left and I grabbed Emma who was crying from my dad and brought her to my room and held her while I let a few tears fall from my eyes.

Hayley came in and sat on the king bed with me and hugged me.

"She's a slut and Zack doesn't like her. He ran downstairs and Cody and Kurt are down there trying to get him to come back up. He won't, he's mad that he let it happen. Maya he loves you."

"I know he does. I'm just thinking and well taking care of Emma." I said standing up and walking back out with everyone happy and Emma happy and not crying. Alaih was with Brooke, Eric, Caleb, and Marcus and Moseby in the playroom. My mom was now holding Aliah and I went downstairs and sent everyone else back up. I went into the room Zack was in, his game room. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I said shutting and locking the door

He didn't respond so I walked over and sat on his lap facing him and started kissing him, he kissed me back and then once we broke apart I said, "I love you! Screw Kallie."

"You're a much better kisser." He said as we walked back up to everyone. Acting like nothing happened. It was now 2pm and I went and took Emma to her room and put her in her onzie, and changed her diaper. Then I carried her into my room and breast feed her while I sat in the chair in my room. There was knock on the door and it was my mom.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit?" She asked me

I shook my head no with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you, and Zack. You were a teen mom and still managed to finish college, and get a really good job, I mean look at your house. I'm sorry about the way I acted when you told me about Aliah." She said

_Flashback:_

_It was July 2nd it had been four weeks since I graduated, and I was in my old room in the basement of my parents house, the bathroom was connected to my bedroom. I had taken a pregnancy test. My period was three days late and I thought nothing of it until I remembered prom night. I now looked down at the test that would tell my future. I was so nervous before I looked I threw up. When I finally looked at the test there were two pink lines. I thought the test was wrong and I ended up taking three more test and they all came back with the same result. I was pregnant with Zack Martin's baby. _

_I didn't know what to do, who to tell, or even what to think. I grabbed my purse and put the tests in. I drove to Bailey's suite at the Tipton and practically barged in crying. She was alone in her room studying, I was bawling as she hugged me._

_"What happened?" She asked freakin out_

_"I'm.. I'm.. Pregnant." I cried_

_"Zack's?" She asked_

_I nodded yes and the tears stoppered coming. _

_"Am I the first to know?" She asked_

_"Yes." I replied_

_"Go tell Zack, right now. Only two doors down. He needs to know." She said and I left the room._

_I wasn't planning on telling Zack right now. Too late. He walked out of his room and saw me. _

_"Maya, what's wrong?" He asked hugging me_

_"You're going to hate me.."_

_"I could never hate you." He replied_

_"I'm.. Pre.. Pregnant." I cried _

_"How does this concern me?" Asked Zack_

_"You fucking idiot, you're the father!" I bawled my eyes out_

_"Shhhh. Everything will be okay Maya." _

_"I hope so." _

_"But I can't be a father. I'm sorry Maya." He said walking away_

_"Fuck you! If you really loved me you'd help me with OUR baby!" I said leaving_

_I went home and my parents saw me crying. My 13 year old sister was there too. _

_"Maya, what's going on?" Asked my mom hugging me_

_"I'm pregnant." I said_

_"You better be joking or you'll be living in your car." Said my father_

_I threw one of the pregnancy tests at him and he was mad._

_"Maya we raised you better than this." Yelled my mom_

_"Yeah well I'm sorry I'm not perfect." I spat back at them and Hayley ran downstairs_

_"Maya you need to go to the doctor and hopefully it's not too late for an abortion." Said my mom_

_"I hope it is, because I'm not killing my baby. I'm moving out, tonight. I'm staying with Bailey. I know that when this baby is born, I will be a better mom to my baby then you ever were to me. I will never treat my baby like this." I yelled_

_The next day everything was moved to Bailey's room. _

_End of flashback_

_**AN:**_

_**Follow! I own nothing! **_

_**Any other plot ideas? Small twists? Characters you want added? Please comment **_?


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you, but I will never forget." I said to my mother

"I wish I could go back and re-do it all. You are such a great mom to Aliah and now Emma."

"Thank you." I said as she kissed my forehead and left the room.

Then once Emma was asleep, I laid her in the bassinet. Then I walked out and The Mosbey family of four left. My mom, dad, and sister left. Then everyone else left. Cody and Bailey were the only ones who stayed and I put Aliah down for her nap. Bailey browsers one of my bikinis and Cody borrowed a pair of Zack's swim trunks. Everyone jumped in the pool while the kids slept. I didn't swim I sat and put my feet in the hot tub. About an hour later Emma started crying and I went and got her while everyone stayed in the pool. I then brought Emma and laid her in Aliah's crib. I picked Aliah up and put her in her pink swimsuit and then picked her up and put her on my hip and then Emma in my other hand.

I carried them both down stairs and I put Aliah down first. Then I put Emma in her little bouncy chair. Zack jumped out and picked up Aliah and put her in a floatychair that she couldn't fall out of then he put her in the pool. Everyone played around for another hour then Bailey showered in one, Cody in another, and Zack in ours and I put Emma in the bouncy chair next to the tun while I have Aliah a bath in out tub. Once she was out and dressed, Bailey took Aliah and Emma so I could have some time. Cody played with Aliah in the playroom, and Bailey held Emma. Zack stepped out of the bathroom, in a towel around his waist. I walked over to him and kissed him.

He went into our room and changed into a blue and white stripped shirt with a pair of tan cargo shorts. I thought he looked hot. He pulled me into the bathroom and then picked me up and put me in the counter.

He leaned forward and kissed me, "I love you Maya! I want to spend the rest of my life with.." I had to cut him off

"You better not be proposing to me, in a bathroom." I said

"I'm not. Believe me, when I propose it will be when you least expecting it. I love you and I never want to let you go." Said Zack as we walked out to find our kids and Cody and Bailey.

"We should head back to Yale." Said Cody

"Dude,it's Friday relax. Stay for dinner, we can order pizza. Plus it's summer." Said Zack

"I guess that will be okay. It's called starting in the summer so you can graduate faster." Said Cody

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Maya.." Said Hayley crying

"What's wrong?" I asked panicking a little

"I need to talk to you.. Will you please come pick me up for the weekend?" She asked

"Of course! I'll be there in about an hour tops." I said

"Okay drive safe." She said hanging up

"Zack, something's wrong with my sister. I'm going to get her for the weekend. Eat without me, have them stay here as long as they want." I said grabbing my purse and keys

I got into my black edge and drove to New York. An hour went by and I was pulling into the driveway and Hayley was outside with 10 bags and a few other odds and ends.

**AN:**

**vote and please answer the questions! I own nothing.**

**1) What should have happened to Hayley? **

**(I actually have no idea what to have going on with her. I wanted a plot twist and some drama.)**

**2) Should Cody and Bailey have a baby? *PLEASE ANSWER THIS ONE! **


	19. Chapter 19

Hayley was wearing a pair if yoga crop leggings with flip flops and a grey sweatshirt from pink. Her hair was up in a pony tail. I got out of the car and we loaded everything into my car. I was really concerned now.

My car was contained three bags and she got in the passenger seat. I started the car and started to drive to caribou.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" I asked

"My boyfriend... John and I were... I didn't feel good and mom and dad were gone, he came over and laid in my bed with me. We were kissing and I was in a sports bra and spandex as that's what I was sleeping in. Then when mom and dad came home and walked in. It wasn't anything... Can I stay with you?"

"For a while but you have school Monday. Does mom know you're with me?"

"I left a note." She said

I got our two Carmel coolers. We talked and then I stopped again and we got subway for dinner. An hour later we pulled into my driveway. Cody and Bailey had left, it was 9pm. Hayley grabbed one bag and her purse and carried it in.

"You're back. What's going on?" Asked Zack

"Meet the fifth person living here for the weekend. She was in a sports bra and spandex sitting in bed kissing her boyfriend. She was sick and our parents weren't there to take care if her. So her boyfriend came over and nothing was really halo meant it was just a kiss." I explained

Hayley was crying and she set her stuff down. I hugged her and then Zack went and brought all her bags into one of the many rooms. It was on the same floor as everyone else's. Her room had a queen bed in it, a tv, dresser, walk in closet, bathroom connected. She unpacked everything and then showered while Zack and I sat on the couch talking.

"I'm sorry about all this." I said feeling bad and responsible

We all fell asleep that night and the next morning I woke up first with the two youngest girls. I was taking burping Emma and Aliah was playing on the couch next to me.

"Maya, we need to go grocery shopping. Should I go now?" Asked Zack

"Yeah and make sure you get apple juice." I said

"I'll remember!" He said

"Hayley why don't you go with Zack." I said and she left with my boyfriend.

Nobody's POV:

In the car with Zack and Hayley

"So I still can't believe your the guy who hurt Maya." Said Hayley

"Thanks..." Said Zack sarcastically then added seriously, "I never meant to hurt her, I love her so much. My girlfriend changed the story and I believed the slut. I should have listened to Maya."

"Hey, you're a really good person. Being a dad, and being with your kids baby mommy. Maya talks about..." Hayley trailed off realizing when this was leading

They pulled into the Target parking lot. They walked in and filled the cart slowly with the items on the list. They were checking out and Hayley said, "Are you forgetting something? Something a certain person made sure you remembered?"

"Shit.. Apple juice." He said

"Zachary Thomas Martin watch your language!" Said Hayley

"You can't tell me what to do!" Said Zack in a joking matter

"I can't, but Maya can. She told me that of I every hear you swear to call you out on it." Said Hayley grabbing the apple juice and put it in the cart.

"Well we're not going to tell her, are we?" Asked Zack

"Maybe." I said as we checked out

We drove home and talked about a few other small things. We pulled into the long driveway and then we carried all the bags in and put the groceries away. Maya came into the kitchen as both kids were asleep for their naps.

Maya's POV:

I had just put Aliah and Emma down for their naps. Aliah for an hour and a half, and Emma for two hours and 20 minutes.

"Maya can I go down and sit in the hot tub?" Asked Hayley

"Yeah!" I said as she ran to her room and changed

"So you bonded?" I had to ask Zack

"We sure did. Of course in a sister-brother way. I even learned a secret about you." He said

"What?" I asked as Hayley knew too much about my love life for being my younger sister

"That you told her to call me out whenever I swore. Miss. Queen of swearing especially during birth." Said Zack

"We were alone and I had a contraction that made me feel like I way dying and being shot in the stomach. It's about 100 times worse than cramps. Not that you would know."

"We'll you're amazing. While the girls are sleeping, we have time to.." Said Zack the kissed me

We made out for a minute straight. Then my phone rang. It was my mom. I kissed Zack one more quick time then answered.

**AN: **

**Review! I own nothing. **

**A HUGE shoutout to everyone who reviewed! Thank you for all your favorites and follows! You keep me updating fast!? ****ﾟﾘﾘ**


	20. Chapter 20

I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Maya, is Hayley still with you?" Asked my mom

"Yes. Why the hell would you kick her out! They kissed a short kiss, mom you had no right to kick her out. Just because I "screwed" up according to you. Does not mean you can treat Hayley like shit. Don't put your anger with me into her." I yelled

"I know, I will be there on Sunday night to get her. I'm sorry Maya, please tell Hayley that."

"I will..." I said and she hung up

Zack hugged me and Hayley was standing there in her towel over her swimsuit.

"Well I told mom off. She'll be her Sunday night to get you." I said

"Okay, but if anything else happens you'll be there.. Right?" She's asked

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You can come to me with anything." I said and Hayley hugged me

"Shopping and dinner tonight?" I asked Hayley

"Duh!" She said just like when we were younger like when I was in high school

After we ate lunch we left in my car and went to the mall. The first store we went in was, Victoria's Secret.

"Maya you should get this!" Said Hayley pointing to a navy blue push up bra! It had lace that went around to your back to strap it. It was really cute.

"I will! Only if you get one too!" I said grabbing my 34c and Hayley's 32b

I got the 5 for $26 underwear. Then Hayley and I each got a pair of yoga crop leggings that had pink at the top. We checked out and then went to a few other stores. We stopped in one store and I decided to get a few things for Paris.

"Maya, come on you need something sexy for a date in Paris." Said Hayley

I gave her the shut your face look. She did not need to be involved in my sex life. She should only know I had sex twice and that is because I have two kids. She shouldn't know about the other times.

I see a few really cute things that I buy; a black dress, black and white striped heels, and a coach purse. Then I got a few other things and so did Hayley. We ate at Osaka and then I on the way back home we started talking about my sex life again.

"Maya how did you know you were ready?" Asked Hayley

"Ready for what?" I asked

"When you gave yourself away to Zack?"

"Personally I should have waited, at least used protection. Both, condoms and birth control. I asked myself; do I love him? Do I really love this guy and does he love me. If you answer yes to both then you must be ready. Don't have sex until you're at least 20." I said

"Did it hurt?" She asked me

"Honestly it depends on the guy. Okay you already know too much about my love life, so whatever. Zack was really gentle and made sure not to hurt me, other guys might not care and just go as hard as they can." I replied honestly

"Thanks Maya. I'm sorry but there's no way I'm asking mom these questions. I'm not planning of having sex anytime soon, I just want to know these things for when the time is right."

"You'll know. Glad I could help." I said as I pulled into the driveway and we carried our bags in. It was now 9pm and Aliah and Emma were asleep.

Hayley put her bags in her room then she took a shower.

"Hey, babe." Said Zack walking into our room

"What?" I asked as I was putting on my pajamas and then I put the bags in the large walk in closet.

"Come here!" He said hugging me

"Wahhhh," cried Emma from her bassinet

I walked over and picked up my youngest daughter. I held her and rocked her, that didn't work. I changed her diaper, and then I went and sat in the larger leather chair and breastfeed Emma. I sat there for about 30 seconds, before Zack walked over to us and sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed my shoulders.

**AN: **

**Review please! I own nothing! **

**I promise and exciting chapter that's longer tomorrow! Please leave any suggestions for the next chapter.?****￢ﾝﾤ️****?**


	21. Chapter 21

Once Emma fell asleep, I laid her back down in her bassinet and then I went to bed. Zack went and did his work while watching tv. He didn't come to bed until 2am. That night Aliah woke 2 times and Emma woke up 4 times. By 8am I was up, dressed, showered and had made breakfast. Aliah and Emma were both also dressed and eating. Hayley got up at 10am. Zack was still sleeping.

Around noon everyone had eaten breakfast, showered and was dressed. Just then my mom walked in.

"Hello!" Said my mother

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back

She sat the table with Hayley and I carried Emma over and sat down. Zack was playing upstairs with Aliah.

"Hayley.. Why would you leave like that?" My mom asked

"Because you were so mad at me." She cried

"Yeah because you were in bed with a boy."

"Mom, nothing was happening. She told me it was just a kiss." I cut in

"It was. I wasn't feeling good. I would never do that. I don't want to end up as a teen mom." Said Hayley

"From now on I won't jump to conclusion. But you have to promise me that there will be no boys over unless and adult is home and no boys in the bedroom unless the doors open.

"Deal, let's go home!" Said Hayley hugging our mom

They loaded Hayley's things into my moms SUV. I would have helped but I couldn't lift anything over 20 pounds and Zack wouldn't let me.

"Thank you Maya! I love you!" Said Hayley hugging me

"Maya, thanks for looking out for her. Love you." Said my mom hugging me

After they left I put Aliah and Emma down for a nap. While Zack and I sat on the couch and watched an old episode in CSI.

"Maya!" Whispered Zack

"What?" I Asked back quietly

"I love you!" He said

"I love you more!" I responded

"I love you the most!" He said and then Emma started crying

The next few weeks went by the same. I was crazy busy with Aliah and Emma all hours, day and night. Zack was working 13 hour days and staying up really late. Playing with Aliah and Emma for little bit.

It was now May 29th. Today I decided to go back to work. The building was finally done. I pulled in the parking lot and carried Emma in with a diaper bag, my purse, my black work bag. I held Aliah's hand and she walked in.

I unlocked the door and we went into my office. I put Emma in the bouncy chair which sat on my desk. Aliah sat on the floor in the corner and played.

Instead of getting a babysitter I was going to bring my two cuties to work with me.

In one of the smaller extra rooms I put two porta cribs in there. In my office I had the bouncy chair and a blanket in the corner with toys.

Most of the day I spent organizing everything. Katie was organizing the dresses and I cleaned my office.

That night I packed for Paris. I was bringing two suitcases. One was my personal one with all my things. The other one was cheaper and was from MK wedding to bring the dress that was the whole reason I was going to Paris. Zack also packed his one suitcase.

I worked the next two days and met with three new clients that Katie would take care of whole I was gone.

It was now June 1st and Zack and I were flying to Paris today!

I loaded my car up with everything for Paris for Zack and I. Along with our daughters stuff for Cody and Bailey's.

Once everything was in Cody and Bailey's suite. Two porta cribs, diaper bag, three suitcases, a few toys and the other things. We kissed our kids goodbye and said goodbye to Cody and Bailey.

I left my car at the Tipton and and Carey drove us in her car to the airport. We got out and thanked her. We went through security and checked our bags. Now all we had was a carry on and my purse.

We sat in the waiting area for our plane to be called. I was about a 20 minute wait which consisted of a conversation about our daughters and work.

Finally we boarded the plane and it took off.

We had been flying for five hours when we finally landed.

We got off the plane, grabbed our luggage and took a cab to our hotel. We had two king beds, small kitchen, large bathroom and a table. It also had a patio which over looked Paris.

In Paris it was 9pm. We fell asleep exhausted and woke up the next morning and had room service. I showered and got dressed. I wore a black dress with straps with black and white stripped heels. I curled my hair and applied make-up. I then carried my black coach purse.

"Zack I need to drop off the dress today at 1pm." I said

Zack wore a pair of tan cargo shorts and a t shirt. We left the hotel room with the suitcase and went to the building.

They buzzed us in and we went up to the 37th floor. Zack waited in the lobby while I walked into Mr. Millers office.

"Ms. Bennett, welcome to Paris!" He said

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you!" I said trying to be formal

I showed him the dress and he bought it for 41,402 dollars.

"I'm very impressed with your work. I would be willing to pay you 4 million a month if you ship me 6 dresses every month." He said

"Deal!" I said shaking his hand

He typed up our agreement and we both signed it. I got a copy and so did he. We shook hands again and I left. He kept the suitcase as I didn't want to haul it home.

I put the folder in my purse and then Zack and I walked in science back to the hotel. All we heard was people talking birds chirping, and the clicking of my heels. I put the folder in my suitcase.

"So how did it go?" He asked

"Amazing four million a month from him for six dresses every month!" I said

"That's amazing!" He said

"NO! Just shut up. God you haven't kisses me in five days. All we talk about now is work and our kids. We never get alone time. Ever. I'm always at work, making dinner, or with our kids. Same for you. Zack you work 10-14: hours a day and don't come to bed until at least 2am every single day. I can't keep doing this. I need a guy that will kiss me daily. A guy that will be with me and love me." I said letting all my emotions out

I quickly grabbed my purse and left the hotel room and walked the streets of Paris with tears in my eyes.

**AN:**

**Vote! I own nothing!**

**So was this a better chapter?**

**Questions: **

**1) Plot suggestions! Please!**

**2)What state/ country do you live in?**


	22. Chapter 22

I saw the most beautiful things, but yet they seemed to mean nothing to me. Pairs didn't matter. It didn't matter where I was. All that mattered is I'm with the one I love. He wasn't with me and I felt broken inside. It didn't matter what we talked about, or what time it was. What mattered is our love and I thought we were losing it. In reality we weren't.

I missed Aliah and Emma so much. I called Bailey and talked to Aliah who was able to respond a little and then Emma who I just talked. Then came Bailey who I talked with for 20 minutes.

It had been about an hour since I left the room. I decided it was time to go back up and apologize to Zack.

On my way back to the hotel I got a call from Hayley.

"Hello?" I said

**(The conversation will go Maya,Hayley)**

"Hey, how's Paris?"

"Sucks."

"Why?"

"Well Zack and I got in a huge fight and I feel like I'm losing him. Before that amazing but I miss you and everyone especially Aliah and Emma."

"Maya you'll be okay, you always work things out. We miss you too. Tomorrow we're going to The Tipton to see Aliah and Emma. I will make sure to give them a kiss from you and Zack."

"Thanks! Send me pictures too!" I said

"Now go have fun. Don't waste time fighting with Zack. Go out and enjoy Paris."

"I will, love you!"

"Love you too! Remember safe sex!"

I laughed and said, "that won't happen. Bye Hales."

"Bye!" She said

I hung up the phone and I went back to our room at the hotel.

I put my key in the door and opened it. I found Zack sitting there on the phone. I heard the last of the conversation which Zack said, "Great tomorrow at 6pm. Thanks again for getting us in so soon."

Zack put his black iPhone 5s back in his pocket. I walked towards him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry!" I said

"I agree, we need more time for us as a family and for us." He said kissing my lips which seemed like forever. He grabbed my hand and we walked out on the beautiful streets of Paris. We saw some many amazing things and ate amazing food for dinner. Zack told me the story about when they stopped here in high school on the S.S. Tipton. Then about Cody and Bailey's breakup and how dramatic it was.

It was a perfect night. We got back to the hotel and went down to the hotel and changed and went and sat in the hot tub.

I wore a bikini, black bottoms and a back top that was strapless. We sat in the hot tub for about 10 minutes.

"So how's Paris, so far?" Zack asked me

"It would be even better if I got kissed by someone right now." I responded

Zack stood up in the hot tub and then picked me up and carried me out of the hot tub. He then threw me in the pool, that was freezing and 9 feet deep. He jumped in and grabbed me and I warped my legs around him. We kissed and then he grabbed me and we walked back up to our room and showered. Once I was getting ready for bed Zack showered and by the time he was done, I was already asleep.

The next morning I woke up and my amazing boyfriend was already up and dressed. He had breakfast in bed from room service for me with a rose in it.

I ate with Zack and then an hour later we were out on the streets of Paris.

"Maya.. I love you." Said Zack grabbing my hand

He seemed really nervous today. I didn't question it. It was most likely because of something dumb.

"I love you too Zack!" I said reassuringly

We toured a few places, then it was about 4:30pm and we went back to the room.

"I have a surprise for you!" Said Zack

"Well I hope it involves food, because I'm staring!" I joked

"We're eating dinner at a fancy place. Get dressed up." He told me then left the hotel room

I turned on the water in the shower to a warm temperature. I stepped in and let the water hit my body. I grabbed my shampoo and and opened the bottle, I put a nickel size of it on my hand and rubbed it in my hair. I rinsed it out and did the same with my conditioner. I washed my body, then shaved my legs. I stood there and let the water run off my body and then I turned the water off and dried off with a towel and then put my hair in another towel. I put on a sports bra and spandex with my hair still in the towel.

I went and brushed my hair with my black and pink brush. I blow dried it then I put on all my make-up; mascara, eyeliner, foundation, concealer, blush, eyeshadow, and a little light pink lip stick. I then curled my hair and it was now 5pm. It was time for the dress. I walked out and grabbed items my suitcase.

A black dress that was strapless and short. It went with black heels, infinity necklace that Zack gave to me, and diamond earrings. I brought it in the bathroom with me and then took off what I was wearing.

I put on my black thong and black strapless bra. I then slipped on my dress and fixed my hair and applying hair spray. I put on the jewelry and then sprayed some perfume. I grabbed my smaller silver purse and then there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to find my boyfriend there in a black suit with a rose in his hand.

I put the rose in a plastic cup of water, as there was no where else for it. We left the hotel and walked to the Eiffel Tower. He lead me to the elevator where at the top there was a table reserved for us. It was beautiful!

**AN:**

**Review! I own nothing!**


	23. Chapter 23

Zack and I sat down at the table and our was there. We at pasta, it was the best. We talked and kissed a few times. Zack put an end of a noodle in his mouth and the other end in mine. We slowly sucked the noodle in until our lips met. Then we broke the kiss. Chewed and swallowed the noodle.

"Zack thank you for such an amazing night." I said

"It's not over yet!" He said

Zack's POV:

I was going to propose to her tonight. I'm so nervous but it has to be tonight. I hope she still isn't mad at me. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and lead her to the side of the tower, over looking Paris. I had a person with a camera secretly taking pictures and one taking a video.

I got down on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring in it, and spoke; "Maya Elizabeth, I love you so much. I'm the luckiest man on Earth to be with you and have two kids. Will you marry me?"

Maya's POV:

Oh my gosh. Zack just asked me to marry him. I was so happy and excited that tears came to my eyes before I answered.

Zack's POV:

It's been 20 seconds and she still hasn't said anything. What if she says no, please say something Maya. She had tears in her eyes and was smiling. Just then she spoke, "Yes!"

Maya's POV:

I just said yes to Zack. I was getting married and I was so happy. Zack stood up and placed the ring on my finger, and put the box back in his pocket. He kissed me and then picked me up and twirled me around. We kissed again.

I was finally going to be planning my own wedding. Not someone else's. I could wear that dress. My dress. The one I designed in high school that's still perfect.

"I love you Maya." Said Zack

"I love you too!" I said

Dinner was over and we took a few pictures that were taken by our waiter. Nobody knew and it was going to be our secret until we got home.

"Just so you know, I almost died asking your dad for his permission. He didn't say a word for like 2 minutes then he stared me down before he said I guess so."

"That means a lot, you asking my dad. But screw his answer I will chose you everyday." I said kissing my fiancé

He left and went over and paid a person with two cameras and they left. Zack had a bag with the tapes in them.

"I hired them to take pictures and a video of this." He said

"Good, I thought this was all a joke. That was very thoughtful and I appreciate it." I said hugging him

He grabbed my hand and handed the waiter a 100 dollar bill and we left ands walked back to the hotel.

Once we got there I out the bag on the table and then Zack picked me up and carried me to the king kicked his shoes off and then we kissed. Before I knew it we were naked laying together in bed and it was 2am. I got up and we showered together with him washing my hair and then we got out. I put on my sports bra and spandex and one of Zack's shirts. He just slept in his boxers like he always does. The next morning we were up and packing up last minute things before our tour of Paris.

"Zack, do you want to take our engagement pictures here?" I asked

"What about including our daughters in them?" He asked

"We can when we get home, but I want to take most of them here." I said kissing him grabbing my black coach purse we had packed a few waters and snacks in. Zack was calling a photography place while I called Bailey.

"Momma!" Said Aliah

"Hi baby girl!" I said missing the sound of her voice

"I big girl, Emma baby." She replied

"Yes you are a big girl! I miss you!" I said

"Miss you." She said

"Love you." I said and then Bailey said, "Hey!"

"Hey, so how are my babies? I miss them like crazy." I said

"Good, they miss you and Zack. Aliah learned what a twin is as she wanted to know why Cody looked like daddy."

I laughed and then Zack took my phone and spoke, "Hey."

Bailey handed the phone to Aliah and said, "It's daddy!"

"Hi daddy!" She said lively

"Hi Aliah. I love you." He said

"Wuv you." She spoke back

"Me and mommy will be home in two days." He said to our oldest daughter

"Yayy!" She said and then handed the phone back to Bailey

"Well we gotta go on our tour." Said Zack

"Ok have fun." Said Bailey

The phone call was ended and Zack turned to me.

"Let's go on the tour and study all the history" he said quoting Ms. T now Mrs. M

Zack kissed me and then I said, "I's much rather study your lips, and other things." I said laughing

"I didn't know my fiancé had a dirty side to her." He said hugging my from behind then turning me towards him

He kissed me and then opened the door and we left and headed for building where we met a tour guide.

After the tour we went and ate, then we went shopping for clothes for the pictures tomorrow. We ended up spending $400 but it wasn't a big deal for us. After that it was time for us to eat. We ended up eating some pasta dish. After that we walked hand in hand back to the hotel and put the bags down.

I put on my pj shorts and a tank top and walked over to Zack.

"Hey." I said

He was wearing just pj pants. With no shirt sitting on a leather chair.

He got up and put the chair on out of the patio then sat down and put his feet on another cheap chair that says outside. He motioned for me to come and sit on his lap. I did and laid on him with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"I love you Maya." He said said

"I love you too Zachary." I said teasing him

"Shut up Bennett." He responded knowing I hate my last name

"You know I hate that name." I responded

"Well Zachary us what my mom calls me when I'm I trouble." He said with one of his hand on my stomach and the other on my thigh.

"So how are we going to make this work? The wedding?" He asked

"Well we will, but I can't be pregnant for the wedding." I said starting at Zack

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked

"You're the one that would get me pregnant." I responded

"True, it's so beautiful look at everything you can see." He said

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I responded

"Second, you're the first." Said Zack kissing my lips

I just laid there and thought about the past years I've had with Zack. I was so lucky to have met such an amazing guy.

I moved my legs so I was facing Zack. I kissed him and we made out. He got up and carried me to the king sized bed. We had sex again and used a condom.

Once we showered we put on our clothes and laid back in the chair outside.

"I'm a lucky guy, two nights in a row. I love you so much, I wish we could freeze time here forever." He said

**AN:**

**Vote and review please!**

**I own nothing! :)**

**Questions to answer:**

**1) What time is it where you are right now?**

**2) Where should they get married?**

**3) Who should be the Maid of honor? **

**4) Who should be the Bridesmaids?**

**5) Who should be the Best Man?**

**6) Who should be the groomsmen?**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning we went through the same routine. After the normal morning we had to get ready for the pictures.

Zack wore tan cargo shorts with a black button up shirt. I wore a white dress that had was almost a cream and it was lace. It was beautiful and appropriate. I wore heels and curled my hair. We went and took the pictures then we got back to the hotel room.

We ate dinner, and then I changed clothes into a leggings and a sports bra. I walked over to Zack who was in his pajama bottoms and a pj shirt. We went and out the chair outside and looked at the city.

"Maya you're beautiful." Said Zack

"And your handsome." I responded blushing

"So when should our wedding be?" He asked and I blushed. I was hopping Zack wouldn't notice but he did.

"Well I was thinking either May, June or September." I said

"A May wedding outside, would be perfect." Said Zack

After talking for an hour about our wedding I feel asleep in Zack's arms and he carried me to bed. The next morning before I knew it we were at the air port boarding the plane.

Coming home we have five suitcases instead of two. I did a little shopping.

On the plane I sat in the middle and Zack sat by the window. On the right of me sitting in the aisle seat was a guy who looked to be my age.

"Hey, I'm Jim." He said

"Maya, and this is my boy.. Fiancé Zack." I said so Jim wouldn't get the idea that I was available.

"So where are you from?" Jim questioned me

"New York, but I recently moved to Boston. How about you?" I said politely

Zack had head phones in and his eyes where shut.

"I love in Paris, I'm going to Boston for business. I'm a doctor and I have a clinic to go and check up on." He said

"Cool, so how's it living in Paris?"

"Well I get the ladies. I live in a condo in town and I'm currently dating a French model." He said

"Very cool." I said

Before I knew what he kissed me, Zack saw what was happening and I pulled away the guy away from me.

The flight attendant came back and moved us up to first class.

"Everything's going to be okay. I love you." Said Zack once we were in first class

. The pilot gave us 50 free flights to whatever destination.

We got our bags and Carey was there to pick us up. We told her what happened and not to tell anyone else, she promised and we drove home. Right now Cody and Bailey were at our house with our daughters, for the day. We finally arrived home and I ran inside and went straight to my babies, who were in the living room. I picked Aliah up and hugged her.

"Mama!" She said so happy to see me

"I missed you baby girl." I replied kissing her

I then put her down and picked up Emma.

"Hi Emma, mommy's home!" I sad kissing her then handing her to Zack.

Once we had all hugged, we walked downstairs to find...


	25. Chapter 25

Cody and Bailey were there with Kurt, and Sarah. Then there was Hayley who ran over to me.

I hugged her and then I lead her upstairs. We walked into my room and I showed her my ring.

"OH MY GOD! It's beautiful, what did this happen in Paris? What happened after that? I'm so happy for you. Can I be a bridesmaid?" Said Hayley thinking a million miles per hour

"Thank you, and yes you will be a bridesmaid."

I said hugging her. Once that was over I told her what happened on the plane and hugged me again. We were really close for our age gap.

"We'll talk more later." I said as we walked back downstairs

I went back to Zack and he put his arm around me.

"We have an announcement that we would like to make." Said Zack

"We're engaged!" I said holding my hand up showing off my ring

Everyone cheered. I kissed Zack and then Cody and Bailey started talking, "Well as you all know we're graduating college this semester in two weeks actually. Bailey's pregnant!" Said Cody

I walked over to Bailey and hugged her. Then Cody walked over to Zack.

"So my very soon to be daughter in law and hopefully other future daughter in law, come here." Said Carey

I hugged her and then Bailey hugged her.

"So I was thinking, we could do a little dress shopping and baby shopping tomorrow." Said Carey

"Actually I already have my dress picked out and I know what to grab out if my store for bridesmaid dresses. I would love to go and pick out the mother of the groom dress." I said and she hugged me

Everyone at pizza and then left, except Hayley.

"Shit." I said as I forgot to take my sister home

"No Maya mom will be here to pick me up in 2 minutes." Said Hayley reminding me

"Ok and keep quiet about my engagement. I will plan a family dinner in the next two weeks to tell everyone." I said as I hugged her and then she got into the front seat if the SUV.

Zack had put the kids to bed an hour ago. I went and changed and then fell asleep. This wasn't a nice romantic Paris night with Zack but he was he here next to me and this was my beautiful, amazing life. I couldn't imagine my life different.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning I woke up and have Emma her bottle and went to the couch where I gave my baby her bottle.

"Momma!" Yelled Aliah from her crib

I carried Emma up to her sisters room and laid her in the crib while I picked Aliah up from her crib. I put her on her changing table and took off her pull up and replaced it with a cute pair of pink underwear that had unicorns on them. I then got her dressed. She wore black shorts and a pink shirt. I brushed her hair and then she made her way to the kitchen. I picked Emma up and then I carried Emma to the kitchen and put her in her baby bouncy chair. I found Zack in the kitchen eating waffles.

"Glad my fat ass fiancé finally woke up." I said kissing him

"Good morning to you too." He said after the kiss

He finished eating and I was just getting Aliah her breakfast. He showered and then I showered. It was now 8am and Zack left for work and so did I with our two daughters in the back. I arrived at work and carried my youngest daughter in with her in her car seat, along with my purse, diaper bag, and work bag that was a huge black coach bag. Aliah walked in holding my hand with her doll.

We went into my office and Aliah went to the corner with all the toys and played while I put Emma in the bouncy chair. Katie walked in and hugged me.

"How was Paris?" She asked

"amazing! I miss the beauty of it. But I won't be here Tuesday through Friday this week. A guy stuck his hand down my shirt and well and kissed me, so we have to go to court in Philly." I said

"I understand. I'm sorry Maya." Replied Katie

I held out my hand. "It's okay but I also got engaged!" I said

We walked for a while longer before a client came in. It was a lady named Stacy. We talked and she ended up buying a wedding dress. After that did more paperwork and grabbed a book to start planning my own wedding. I put that in my work bag to take home.

"Mommy can we go look at pwetty drewes?" Asked Aliah

"Not now baby I have to work. After lunch if you eat good we can." I said

"Yay! I'm hungry!" She said

I got up and went to our break room which had a couch, table, chairs, fridge, microwave and a coffee maker. I went to the fridge and cut her up some strawberries and put them in a bowl. She ate them and I picked Emma up.

In a high pitched voice I said to Emma, "Hi baby girl! Are you hungry?" I knew we had no people who were scheduled to be here in the next 20 minutes so I grabbed a blanket and Brest fed Emma.

"Mommy what's Emma doing?" Asked Aliah

"I'm feeding her." I said

"Oh."said Aliah waking away and going to play with her toys

Once Emma was done I burped her. Then she started to fall asleep and my cell started to ring.

It will alternate Maya, Zack.

Hello?

Hi...

What's up?

Well I need a decision tonight. I was offered to move to LA and work in the new office that was just built. They would be paying me 475,725 a month. If I don't go...So a huge raise. I'm just leaving the office now, should I come pick up the girls?

Yeah...

The conversation ended and I couldn't believe it.. I was already far from my family. I did more paper work and then Zack walked into my office.

"Hey babe." He said kissing me

"Hi. So Aliah needs to eat lunch, she had strawberries about an hour ago. I just fed Emma but make sure you put her down for a nap when you get home." I said

"Relax Maya." Zack said

"No just give me a minute. I'll pack up and come home." I said

"Maya no you stay here and work." He said and I agreed

I put Emma in her car seat and Zack picked up Aliah and the diaper bag.

Zack also owned a black dodge ram truck. I opened the door behind the passenger seat and put Emma's car seat on the base. We had two bases, one for me and one for Zack. Zack put Aliah in her car seat and then the diaper bag by her feet. He shut the door and then kissed me.

"I love you don't worry about my job. We'll talk tonight." He said and I nodded he kissed me

I went back in and continued to work until 9pm. I went home and went to my room and found Zack in his game room.

"Hey babe." I said kissing him

"Maya I took the job." He said

"Zack... You told me we'd talk later." I said

"They needed an answer. I'm leaving tomorrow night to start working." He said

I walked out of the room slamming the door. I went and put on my pajamas and checked on my babies. I then fell asleep and woke up the next day to Zack making breakfast and feeding Emma. I sat down and watched Aliah eat. Zack brought me a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast.

"I can make my own damn breakfast!" I said getting up and grabbing going to take a shower once I got out of the shower I went and took Emma from Zack and got her dressed. Zack spent the day packing his clothes and then he loaded them with a few other things into his car. He was driving his sports car out there and apparently his company already has a bigger house built for us. Great more cleaning.

"Maya. Can we please talk?" Asked Zack

"About what? We obviously don't make decisions together anymore so what's there to discuss?" I said pissed

"I know and I'm sorry. That's why I don't want you to come. Go get a house in New York and live close to your family. Heck go move back to Minnesota. Anything to make you happy." He said

"Yeah right, and let all the LA girls hit on you." I said

"There's the Maya I know and love. Are we gonna be okay?" He asked

"As long as you promise me no other girls. I don't care who it is." I said

"I promise! So start packing the house and then sell it. Shit." Zack said

"What?" I asked

"I'll pay to have my truck moved to LA." He said

"Okay, well call me. We can talk about those details later. I called Katie and she said her boyfriend is living in LA. So she's willing to move there next year. She's going to be shipping the dresses after I move out there and buy a building to start the business." I said

"Maya that's amazing!" He said kissing me

I kissed him and he went full on from there.

"Zack we can't do this now! In the living room with our kids about to wake up any minute." I said

"Fine then I'll leave and we might not see each other for a month." He said

I shut up and kissed him. We were half naked when Zack picked me up bridal style and carried me to a room. It was his game room. He shut the door and an hour later we were both dressed and showered.

The kids woke up and I brought them to Zack. He hugged them and kissed them, then it was my turn.

"I love you so much Zack." I said

"I know. I love you too Maya!" He said kissing me then he left for LA.


	27. Chapter 27

A week went by and Zack called me and told me all about LA. I was packing slowly. It's hard when you have two kids under age 3 and you're a single mom for now until we get to LA.

Tonight I was laying in bed and it was 10pm. Zack was calling me.

"Hey babe." I said

"I've missed the sound of your voice so much." Zack responded with

"Same. I could really use a hug from you right now!" I said crying

"What's wrong?" Zack asked

"I just miss you. I'm so sorry for the way I acted when you told me you took the job. I love you no matter what. I was scared I would lose you. Zack you're my everything, you and our daughters." I said

"You're my queen and Aliah and Emma are my princesses!" He said

"Great I sold the house today!" I said

"So I will see you in less than a month! I have to go. I'm sorry Maya." Said Zack

"Ok I love you!"

"Love you more!" He said hanging up

The next three weeks went by and everything was in the moving trucks on its way to LA. Zack had a lot of our clothes and other stuff that he took as the moving trucks were getting there next week and we would be there tomorrow.

Everything but our stuff that was going on the plane with us was gone. Bailey came and picked us up in Cody's truck. I went back and walked through each room and then we left. Finally 7 hours later we were waiting for Zack to pick us up.

He showed up and we loaded everything in and left quickly as it was raining hard we had to have four in the back; Aliah in her car seat, then Emma in her car seat, and I sat in the passages seat. It was only about 10 minutes away so it was fine. We got to out new house. It was huge. It had a gate that you had to type in a code to get to the house. We got out and looked inside. Then we all got back in the car and drove to where Zack's work was paying for him to live. It was a tiny one floor condo. It had two bedrooms, a mater and a room for the babies to share. Zack had their porta cribs out here. This was small and annoying. Since Zack barely had any food we went out and ate.

Zack and I had a burger and fries, Aliah had a kids meal which was Mac and cheese. I gave Emma her bottle. Then we went home and the kids went to bed. I walked into mine and Zack's room. There was a full sized bed and suitcases everywhere that's it.

"I hope you don't mind cuddling?" Asked Zack laying there taking up most if the bed

"Luck for you I don't... I also wouldn't mind... " Zack cut me off and kissed me.

We fell asleep and I woke up the next morning with my head on Zack's chest. He was playing with my curls. I was so in love with Zack.

"Good morning beautiful." Zack said to me and then tried to kiss me

"I have morning breath and so do you." I said but then have in and kissed him

"Well I should get up so I'm not late to work." He said

"I can't wait until we have our own house with our king bed." I said

"I know, but today you should go look and buy a building for your MK wedding." He said

"I will. Zack now get up and I'll make you breakfast." I said walking towards the kitchen

I made Zack eggs because that's all he had.

He came out and ate. Then he had a tie that I had to tie for him.

"I love you!" He said

He left for work and I got my daughters dressed and we went out and I pushed both Emma and Aliah around in the double stroller. I bought a bigger building and it was beautiful, two rooms for dresses and three offices a huge break room and a front desk. I texted Katie pictures and she loved it. I bought it and then drove back home.

I put the girls down for a nap and then I went and laid down, then I started to clean up some things. Like the suitcases. Zack walked in the door.

"I have bad news. I was told to come home and clear a room out for another family. They have three kids a teenager who's 15 a 5 year old and a 3 month baby. My boss said it's only for about 2 weeks. I'm so sorry Maya." Zack said to me

"It's okay, we'll make it work. You okay?"

"No! I'm not okay. I always try to do the best for you. This is probably the worst, thing.." Zack said

I cut him off and said. "Zack there's three bed rooms. We get the biggest one. When do they come?" I asked

"Right now. He said opening up the door."

"Hey Zack." Said a taller man

"Hey nice to see you." Zack shook his hand

"Well I'm Mike, this is my wife Kara, our oldest daughter Amanda, our son George, and our baby girl Tiffany." Said Mike

"I'm Zack and this is my fiancé Maya. We have two daughters who are actually sleeping right now. But the oldest is Aliah and the baby is Emma." Zack said

"Okay so where do I sleep?" I asked the teenage girl who was goth. She black hair, and her finger nails painted black, black lipstick, and dressed in black jeans and some gothic band shirt.

"Well there's three bedrooms. We have one." Zack said referring in me and him. "Your parents have the other with Tiffany." He said

"Wait who gets the third room? Amanda should get it to herself." Said Kara

"What makes your daughter better than my daughters?" I asked

"She's older." Kara responded

"George go and unpack your stuff into the room with their kids. Amanda you too!" Said Kara

"No let me move my kids out of there first." I said

I went in there and moves their suitcases to mine and Zack's room. Then I woke Aliah and Emma up and they went to my room and Zack moved the porta cribs. I sat on the bed holding Emma and playing with Aliah. Zack shut the door.

"Wow." He whispered

"I know." I mouthed

"Well I made dinner for us. Come out and eat." Said Zack

"I think we'll stay in here. Come join us." I said

Zack left and came back with food. Steak, corn, potatoes and a red velvet cupcake.

Zack ate and I breastfeed Emma and ate. Aliah ate but everything was cut up really small.

We were all done eating dinner and then we walked out and I threw away the paper plates. We watched tv and Aliah played. Then I put Emma to bed and came back to find Kara in my room.

"You shouldn't let her go to bed this early." Kara said

"Yeah well I'm her mom." I said

I laid Aliah in her crib.

"My she's too big for a crib." Said Kara

"Yeah well get the fuck out of my room." I yelled

Mike walked in.

"Don't tell me wife what to do." He walked closer to me

"Well she shouldn't tell me how to be a mom." I said back

"She's had more practice." Mike defended her

"Well look how she turned out. Goth and smokes. Now get the hell out if my room" I said as she was out smoking today

I slammed the door and Zack walked in. I locked it. "Come on. Start packing." Said Zack

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Hotel.. Talk more later." He said

I packed up all the suitcases there were three for Zack, Two for me, one for the babies. Zack hauled them all out to his car and my car. My car was shipped out here a week before we left so it would be here. Then Zack packed up the porta cribs and put them in his trunk. Then Zack grabbed all the food and put it in the cooler he had bought, and put it in his car. I went and carried Aliah out to my car and Zack carried Emma. We put them in their car seats and locked the car. We went back in and double check to make sure we had everything.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked Kara

"Yeah we ran out of bitch repellent." I said leaving and getting in my car

"We just need more space." Said Zack walking out as soon as he shut the door he was laughing he opened my door and said laughing, "I still can't believe you said that."

I followed him to our hotel, we got a suite and put the girls back to bed and then me and Zack went and laid down in bed.

"I'm sorry that was such a disaster." Zack said

"Relax Mike seemed okay. Their baby was cute and George was weird. He was almost as smart as you; Amanda is a druggie and Kara is just a bitch." I said

"I know. That's why we're here babe. But only for one night. Tomorrow. Our house is ready!" He said."

"I can't wait." I said falling asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Five months later:

We had been in out new house for exactly 5 months. Katie had moved to LA and we were working together again. Aliah was in preschool and Emma was now 1. Zack's job had picked up and he got a promotion. Our house was almost to big.

It had 10 bedroom, 6 bathrooms, an indoor hot tub, outdoor hot tub, indoor pool with a hot tub and a lazy river, an outdoor pool with a waterside, game room, a huge kitchen, and then a baking kitchen, office, bowling alley, movie theater, play rooms, a huge laundry room, mud room and we had a 90' tv in out basement living room. It was November 23rd and tomorrow was Thanksgiving. We were spending it with my family. We just landed in New York City and my mom was picking us up.

Once we arrived at my parents house we went inside an Hayley hugged me and then Zack. She also carried Emma alway. Then I saw a figure who I haven't seen in forever. My older sister, whom I hadn't seen in about 7 years.

"Maya!" She said hugging me

"Kirsten!" I said

"Meet me daughter Carly who's 10 and my son Noah who's 7, with one baby girl on the way. And my husband Brad." She said

"Nice too meet you all. This is my fiancé Zack and my oldest Alaih; who's now 3 and Emma who is one." I said back

"It's time to eat." My mom said

We all say down. Aliah in a chair and Emma on my lap.

After we were done eating my father stood up.

"Well I hope everyone enjoyed their me but we wanted you all here together for a reason... I have cancer in my knee joints. I've had it removed but it came back. I've been doing chemo and I should be fine but I wanted you all to know." He said

I handed Emma to Zack and hugged my dad. Then Kirsten, Hayley did the same thing. Then we finished eating. The next few days went by and then we flew home. It has been almost a month since Paris and this morning I woke up throwing up. Zack ran into the bathroom and grabbed my hair. Once I was done I showered and then it was still only 6:50am. I went to cupboard in the bathroom where I kept my female products. I grabbed two pregnancy test out and took them. I waited 10 minutes and then I looked. It was negative. And I was sad but happy at the same time. I didn't want to be pregnant for my wedding in 6 months.


	29. Chapter 29

The next month went by very fast and then it was Christmas rolled around and we were staying with Zack's family at the Tipton. It was December 22nd and we had just gotten off the plane and Zack got our three suitcases and stroller from baggage claim. Zack unfolded the double stroller and I put Emma in the front of the stroller and Aliah in the bag. I wheeled my suitcase and Zack wheeled his and our daughters.

We went outside which was about 15 minutes later and waited about 6 minutes for Cody to show up and he did in Carey's black new pilot. Zack opened the trunk and put all the suitcases in, while I was putting Aliah in her car seat and then Emma. Zack then put the stroller in the back and we were driving back to the Tipton with Zack in the passenger seat and me in the back in the middle.

"So how's LA?" Asked Cody

"Crazy. I miss it here in Boston." Said Zack

"Bro then move back. It's not like you need the money." Said Cody

"I've thought about but I have to stay there for two years and then I get to pick a permanent location." Said Zack

"Well let's hope it's here in Boston or New York."

"Yeah, so I heard dad and Sarah eloped?" Said Cody

"Yeah and she's four months pregnant." Zack said

"She's 37."

"It's weird that we're having babies as our dad is still having kids." Said Zack

"Yeah Bailey is 8 months pregnant with a baby boy. You have a two year old and a 8 month year old. Our kids will be older than their aunt." Stated Cody

We arrived at the Tipton, and got a two bedroom suite. Then I carried Emma and Zack brought Aliah to Kurt and Sarah's room. We knocked and they let us in.

"Hi Zack, Maya." Said Sarah letting us in. She was more than 4 months pregnant. She looked about 7 months pregnant.

"Hey Zack did you hear Sarah and I eloped and she's 6 months pregnant." Said Kurt

"I heard and that's great. I look forward to meeting my half brother or sister." Zack said

"Well Zack we better go see Maddie before it gets to late." I said as we left we knocked on Maddie's door and she opened it holding a baby boy.

"Hey guys meet mine and Ryan's baby boy Luke Ryan Miller." Said Maddie

"And I'm just know finding out you had a baby?" Said Zack as we sat on the couch

"Well Ryan and I eloped to Italy and stayed there for 9 months so Luke was born here days after we got back. He's only 2 weeks old." Said Maddie

Zack stood up and hugged his half sister and then she handed Luke to him.

"Maddie he has your eyes. He looks just like you." I said and she smiled and hugged me.

I was lucky to have Zack as my soon to be husband, Carey my future mother-in-law, Cody and my future brother-in-law, and Bailey and Maddie as my future sister-in-laws. They felt like my sisters, real sisters and I couldn't be happier marrying Zack in about 5 months.

"Well do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Zack asked Maddie

"Yeah that sounds good, Ryan is away tonight for making up a lot of work. So it will just be the six of us. Where should we go?" Asked Maddie

"I know a place, I'll call and make a reservation." Said Zack calling a place

"He's so cute." I said to Maddie

"I know but so are you daughters. Any plans for another baby?" Maddie asked me

"Right now no, we're focusing on the wedding, work, and most importantly our kids. In the future yes, we for sure want to have at least one most baby. Hopefully a boy, but I'm okay with another girl." I said

"Well I call dibs on being his or her godmother." Said Maddie

"Don't worry. Your chances are pretty high. So who are Luke's godparents?" I asked

"You and Zack." She said

"Ahhh we're honored. I thought London would be the godmother." I spoke honestly

"Don't tell her but she'll be my daughters godmother and her middle name will be London."

"I won't, but even if I did she probably would forget." I said as we were both laughing

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Maddie questioned Zack who was now off the phone

"We'll be with Arwin. He wants to show us his new invention, that he's actually making millions off of." Spoke Zack

"Zack tomorrow I'm going shopping with Bailie for last minute baby stuff." I said

He looked at me, thinking I was pregnant so I said, "For Bailey's baby. I'm not pregnant." I said laughing with Maddie

"Oh yeah I know." He said lying

"Well take Aliah with you and I will take Emma." I said

"Okay sounds good." Zack replied

"Maddie do you want to come with us?" I asked totally thinking of how fun it would be with all three of us."

"Ryan doesn't work tomorrow so he can watch Luke. So yeah, it that's okay." She said

"Yeah it's fine but Zack can you also take Emma. I dot want to be the only one with a baby." I said

"Anything for you.." He said

That night we went to a fancier dinner, but their food was to die for. We went back to the hotel and went to bed; waking up the day at 8:17am. Today was going to fun.

**A.N.**

**1) What should Arwin's invention be?**

**2) What can I do to make my story better?**

**3) Should Bailey have a boy of girl?**

**4) Name ideas!?**

**I own nothing. Please remember to review, follow, and favorite! **? ﾟﾘﾘ


	30. Chapter 30

This morning I got up and Zack told me don't worry about the kids at all. I got ready and met Maddie and Bailey in the lobby. Bailey was 8 months, 2 weeks, and 1 day pregnant. We all decided to take Bailey's car; as mine had two car seats and Maddie's had one. We went to the biggest mall in Boston and the first store we went to was Victoria's Secret. I purchased two bras; one was a pink push up, and the other was a sports bra. I also got two pair of crop leggings, sweatshirt, and for Christmas I Hayley a pink bra with black poka dots in her 32B. I also got her a sweatshirt. Maddie got a bra and a sweatshirt. Bailey got a sweatshirt.

Our next store we went to was Forever 21. Maddie, Bailey and I all bought $30 worth of clothes. Then we went to rue 21, charlotte ruse, pack sun, and deb. We went to the food court and ate and talked.

"So Bailey, spill it. Boy or girl?" Maddie asked

"Ok we'll give you a hint it's godparents are London and Zack." Bailey spoke

"Baby girl, named Savannah Carey Martin." I said already knowing as she was talking to her baby a few weeks ago.

"You heard me talking to her, didn't you?" Bailey asked

"That the cutest name ever. I love the name Savannah." Said Maddie

Just then a guy in his mid twenties walked up to me. Then he sat down.

"Hey I'm Ethan, what's your name?" He asked me

"Maya, and this is Bailey and that's Maddie." I said

"Nice to meet you all, Maya you sure are sexy. Here's my number, I'll hope you'll use it. Call me anytime to cuddle." He said with a wink and handing me a napkin with his number on it

"Are to hitting on my girlfriend?" Asked Maddie

"You two are together?" He asked

"Yes, got a problem?" I asked him

Maddie stood up next to me and grabbed my hand.

"No, I thought you were single." He said

I held up my hand with me ring and Maddie did the same. "We're engaged." I said

"Sorry I should go." Said Ethan

"Yeah you should." I said back and be left

Maddie and I say back down and then all three of us bursted out laughing.

"Thank you for saving me gay sista friend." I said to Maddie

"No problem Maya." She said laughing

Meanwhile at the Tipton:

Zack's POV

I am walking into Arwin's office pushing the double stroller with my two girls in it.

"Zack, hey. You brought your kids with you! They are so cute. You know mother was always saying one day... Not important." Said Arwin

"This is Aliah and that's Emma." I said showing Arwin

"They are so tiny and cute. I should invent something for them!" He said getting an idea that probably wasn't going to work

"So Zack I got the wedding invitation. I'm proud of you, having a baby so young and being faithful to one women, having another baby, and marrying her." He said

"Thank you, you know I might know the perfect girl for you. You'll find her soon." I said thinking about my mom

"Well let's go into the first room on the left." Said Arwin

He had gotten a bigger room for his job as he was becoming very very successful.

I pushed the stroller into the first room on the left and saw a telephone booth. This could only be one thing. A time machine.

**A.N.**

**I was asked how I wrote so fast. I actually had 28 chapters of this story published on Wattpad, I then decided to put in on here. So I had the first 28 chapters already written. Thank you and I would love some reviews.**

**Questions:**

**1.) Should Zack go into the future or past? **

**2) What should happen if Zack goes into the past or future?**

**3) Should Arwin and Carey get married?**

**4) I've had some reviews about Agnes. Should I bring her in the story?**

**5) If so what should she be, in love with Zack and jealous, or nice friend and her own boyfriend? **


	31. Chapter 31

"So what do you think of the Time Machine?" Asked Arwin

I was right, it was a time machine. It was almost like the one Cody and I went in back when we were 14 years old. This one at the top read; Zacody. I then replied to Arwin with, "It's amazing, it actually works?"

"Zacody runs just fine. Oh yeah by the way the name came after you and Cody. You two inspired me to keep trying; I did and now I'm going to be a millionaire, thanks to you two boys." Said Arwin

"Well thank you, can I try it?" I asked wanting to try the time machine

"Sure, would you like to go into the past or future?" Arwin questioned me enthusiastic

"Can I see my future?" I asked

"Sure, ready to see your future. Remember when you get there no one will be able to see you. You will be like a ghost there." Arwin said

"Okay will you watch Aliah and Emma?" I asked Arwin. I really wanted to try this time machine. I had a million things running through my head right now. What if something happened and I didn't come back? Was the question I was fearing the most. I know Maya wouldn't want me to do this but I wanted to. So that's exactly what I did. I kissed Aliah on the head and then Emma. I opened the door to the time machine; Zacody.

"Daddy will be right back. I love you." I said to my daughters then I spoke to Arwin, "All I have to do it pull the handle right?"

"That's all there is to it." Said Arwin

So I closed the door and shut my eyes for a second. I pulled the handle down and all of the sudden I got a tingly feeling inside of me, there was a flash of light, and then everything went black. Three seconds later there was a beeping noise that sounded like my alarm clock. I opened the door and stepped out of the time machine. I was in my old room.

I walked out and went down to the lobby but I was in a house. It was huge. I must be my house. I opened the door and saw my beautiful wife Maya. It was 4 years in the future. Maya was holding a boy who looked about 3. He looked just like me as a baby. I then saw Me. I looked the same, I was holding Aliah who would have had to of been about 7 years old and Emma was 5 and a half. Then I saw something I couldn't believe about Maya. It was crazy and I didn't think it would ever happen. I walked around my house and it was big, and it had many rooms. I walked into mine and Maya's room. It was huge. We had a king bed with a black head board that went all the way around with a curtain that was in a hook on each side if the bed, 70 inch tv, two big black dressers, Maya's vanity, a walk in closet that was 80% Maya's clothes and 20% mine. The closet was huge it was almost half our bedroom. I wandered around and admired my three kids that Maya gave me. They were all so perfect. That night after the kids went to bed, so did Maya and I. We were perfect together.

I didn't want to know what else was going to happen. I left the room and made my way to the Tipton. I went to the lobby and saw Moseby there and he had 3 kids. His twin boys who were about 5 and a baby girl who was now 3 and her name was Megan. Emma, my previous high school teacher on the S.S. Tipton was still crazy about Marion Moseby. I didn't think they were still able to have kids but who knows, Maya and I haven't thought or been that far.

I went up to my moms suite, she now had a three bedroom suite with two bathrooms. If only she has that suite when Cody and I were younger. I felt bad for my mom being a single mom, not having enough money for us to do much. She always tried her best and was so thankful for her. I knew I had to do something to prevent Maya from becoming a single mom. I then saw Arwin walk in kissing my mom. They were bother wearing rings. So that must mean they got married. Never saw that coming until today.

I started to wonder his long I've been gone for. I knew I had to get back to my daughters and Arwin. I did one more thing. I went and checked on Cody and Bailey. They ended up having 6 kids with Bailey pregnant right now. They haven't moved they still live here in Boston.

I walked back down to Arwin's office and got into the time machine. Before I left I took one last look around and before I knew it; I was back with Arwin and my daughters.

"Well what did you see?" Arwin asked

"A lot. All I'm going to say is don't give up hope on my mom." I said with a wink

"You mean we?.." Arwin asked

I nodded and he fainted. Typical Arwin. I then heard the sound of Maya's heels. I turned around and there was my beautiful wife standing there. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"This is Arwin's time machine. It works too!" I exclaimed

"Wow, well we should get going." Said Maya picking up Emma and carrying her out

"Well nice seeing you." Said Arwin

"Yeah you too." I said

Then I left pushing the stroller out and to the elevator.

"Maya tomorrow night, let's invite everyone to a dinner. Here, so we can see everyone at once." I had a brilliant idea

"Okay mr I love everyone so much." Maya said to me

We we and put out kids down for a nap. Then we went and laid down on the couch.

"Maya I went to the future and only four years. I saw that we have a baby boy. I also saw a lot of other stuff." I told her without revealing too much

"Ok well hopefully not until were married." She said kissing me

I kissed her back and then we fell asleep on the couch together.

I woke up and saw Maya who was up holding Emma and Aliah was playing.

"So Zack tomorrow were having a party down in the Tipton restaurant." Maya told me as she explained that she texted all our friends and they all said that they would love to come

I walked over to her and grabbed Emma from her and put Emma down with Aliah to play. I then went back to my beautiful almost wife and I kissed her. Then I started kissing her neck.

"Zack we can't do this now. Kids here." Maya said

I stopped and then I stood behind my wife who was making Aliah a sandwich and rubbed her shoulders. I knew I couldn't wait for the future to meet my son. Before there was a wedding, and so much more.

One day later around dinner.

Maya's POV:

Well since Zack planned this huge dinner we were the first ones there. We sat down at the large table and got two high chairs for our girls. Then before I knew it the table was full. It consisted of many friends and family. My mom, dad, Hayley, Carey, Kurt, Sarah, Arwin, Maddie, Luke, Ryan, Bailey, Cody, London, Brooke, Marcus, Moseby, Emma, and their twin boys.

We all ordered out food. There were many conversations going on but then they all became one.

"So thank you all for coming tonight. I know that it's very close to Christmas; but I realized that growing up you were all a very important part. First of all my mom. Mom thank you for everything you did for Cody and myself. Being a single mom was hard but I wouldn't want it any other way. Dad well life was rough when you weren't here. When you were those were some of the best weekends of my life. Thank you for those and trying your best. Sarah well we haven't known each other long but I know you take great care of my dad and I wish you would have met him sooner. London, Maddie you two were like my older sisters growing up. Thank you for always being there and all the crazy stuff we did; I'll never forget. Arwin well you helped me through a lot. Heck you got me my first job working for you." Arwin laughed and so did I remembering how I always tried to leave and didn't come back.

"You were my second dad when my dad couldn't be there. Thank you and congrats in the time machine. Maddie well you really are my sister and I couldn't be happier. Ryan you have a great girl and a perfect son. London you and Marcus are so cute together. You really found your one guy and stuck to him, for now."

Everyone laughed as Zack was joking.

"You had an adorable daughter, well not as cute as mine." Zack said joking

"I'm just kidding. I will never forget the best roommate I ever had. Sorry Cody. Marcus you were like our brother and I will always remember our crazy times. Bailey I never thought Cody would find a girl who loved him. You proved me wrong. You are like a sister to me. Cody well I could go on and on but I won't. Thanks for always keeping out room clean. Emma well you helped me get amazing grades and made class fun. You and Marion have the coolest kids with even cooler middle names. Moseby, where do I begin. I thought as you as my older brother, and dad. We've had some fun time and others not so fun. Thank you for everything. Hayley thank you for being the best sister Maya could have. She talks about you all the time. By the way; we need to see you in Cali soon. Mr and Mrs Bennett thank you for raising Maya so good. Without you I wouldn't be with Maya today. Believe me I know what it's like living with her."

I started laughing at Zack's comment but then he continued, "Aliah and Emma are the best daughters I could ask for. But none of this would be possible without the love of my life Maya Elizabeth. Thank you for everything; especially being my almost wife and making me a daddy. I love you." Zack said

I stood up and kissed him in front of everyone and I didn't care. This was perfect then everyone clapped for Zack.

We ate dinner and then continued to talk. We all left around 9pm.

"Hey Maya I'll be back later tonight. I'll just be with Cody." Zack said kissing me

"Ok love you." I responded going up to our room to put the kids to bed

Zack's POV

I walked over to Cody and said, "There's something we have to do."

**A.N.**

**So this took me a little longer to write because I had to plan out a lot of my story. I'm sorry for the mistakes I plan on going back and editing this. Please remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Zack's POV

So Cody and I made our way down to Arwin's office with him and we both got into the time machine. Cody pulled the lever and before we knew it; we were standing in the Tipton lobby and saw us as little 13 year old twin boys. We had out ugly long hair and I was my fat 13 year old without any muscle. Then there was Maddie who was working the Candy Counter. That was when I thought she was hit,blithe did I know she was my half sister.

Cody and I saw everything. We saw our mom doing a show one night at the Tipton. We also saw our dad when he used to be around a lot more.

Then we made our way to London's suite. She had her talking mirror and her huge closet which is now tiny compared to her new one; where she and Marcus live.

Cody and I couldn't talk to each other but we spend a lot of time in the past; in our old bedroom that we used to share.

I thought about his far we have both came since the good old days living at the Tipton hotel with my best friend.

We went back to the present and there standing was the two girls that changed everything in our lives. Bailey embrassed Cody, while I kissed Maya.

The next thing I knew is tomorrow night we were going into a huge room to have Christmas Eve dinner with my family.

Maya's POV:

This dinner contained; Cody and family, Carey, Maddie and family, Moseby and family, London and family, and of course us.

After eating a wonderful home cooked meal by Cody and Emma we were back in our suite. Aliah and Emma had just fallen asleep after we told them that Santa was leaving their presents at our house in California.

I went into mine and Zack's room and laid down in bed with my soulmate. The next day we woke up and got dressed, Aliah two small things from us, and Emma the same. Then we went down to the shelter and spent Christmas with our close friends and family. The next day we were on a plane going home.

A few months went by and today was the day of my wedding. I was about to walk down the aisle in 10 minutes. My bridesmaids were; Maddie, Kirsten, Bailey, Hayley, and my maid of honor was Katie. The groomsmen were; Marcus, Tapeworm, Ryan, Moseby, and The best man was Cody. Our flower girls were Aliah, and Emma. The ring bares were Moseby's twins.

My dad's cancer was gone and we were just about to walk down the aisle. I was so nervous.

"I can't do this." I said to my dad

"Sure you can, baby girl. I've seen it. Zack is the right guy for you, he loves you and I know this is the best thing for you." He said

"Thank you daddy. I love you." I said

"I love you too. You'll always be my little girl." He said and we walked down the aisle

At the end he gave me and kiss and then gave me to Zack. Then it came to our wedding vows.

"You are my best friend, my confidant and one of my favourite pests. You make me laugh and cry, you are honest and wise. You are my strength and you are kindhearted. You always love me no matter what. You have always managed to help me through bad times and I cannot imagine my life without you. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love, honour and protect you for all the days of my life. Thank you for making me a daddy twice. I love you"

"Now it was my turn, "You are my best friend, my baby daddy, and most importantly my everything. I can say even through all the tough times, you were the one who was always there for me. You make me happy and are such a great dad. I promise to protect, and love you forever."

Then it finally came to when I heard the words, "You may kiss the bride!" Zack did just that.

**A.N**

**Okay it's short and skipped a lot but I'm starting to get writers block. Please please leave idea or PM me with ideas. I love all of you! I own nothing but I would love it if you reviewed with ideas and they will make it in the story!**


	33. Chapter 33

We had been married exactly one month. Our honeymoon was over one week after, we were married. Zack took me to Jamaica. We spent a lot of time relaxing, we went on a few tours, sight saw, and well other stuff. If you know what I mean.

Today I went back to work and took my two beautiful babies with me. I walked in the door and brought them to my office. They went and played with their toy. Then Katie walked in and we hugged.

"So tell me, now was the honeymoon?" She asked as she sat down in a chair across from my desk

"Amazing! I wish we could have spent more time there. It was nice being alone,not having to worry about kids, and just relaxing." I spoke the truth

"Oh come on,chow many times did you do it?" She asked winking

I started blushing and she said, "More than once?!"

"Three times." I said and we both started laughing, then I freaked and had a worried look on my face.

"Maya are you okay?" Katie asked me

"Can you watch my kids? I need to run to CVS." I said

"Why?" She asked

"My period is almost three weeks late, I need to go get pregnancy tests." I said then one of my clients walked in the main door so our conversation stopped.

"I'll go. How many do you want?" She asked

"Three." I responded as she left the building and got into her gray Toyota highlander

"Hi, you must be ." I said shaking my clients hand

"Yeah and you can call me Susan." She said as we sat down

"I'm Maya, what can I do for you today?" I asked with a smile

"Well my wedding is being planned by my fiancé, my sister, and of course myself. I just wanted to set up a few things. Do you guys have and flower girl dresses?"

"We do, let me show you where they are located."

We walked to the room where all the youth dresses were kept. She picked one out and put it on hold, she did the same with three bridesmaid dresses. She left right as Katie walked in with a bag. She handed it to me and I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I took all three tests and then waited three minutes. I looked at all the tests and as I expected they all came up positive.

Katie knocked and I let her in.

"So?" She asked

"Well their positive." I said with a smile

She hugged me and then I put them all in a bag in my purse.

I went into my office and grabbed a notebook and went and threw it on Katie's desk. They were all dress designs.

I went back into my office and picked up Emma and held her while I sat in my chair and called Zack.

I was meeting him at home for lunch at noon. So Katie was watching the kids and I was going to leave in 10 minutes; while I waited I made an appointment for the baby.

At home I walked in and saw Zack had made us both lunch.

"Hello beautiful!" He said kissing me

"Hello yourself!"

"So what made you want to have lunch at home? We could have gone out."

"I know but I need to tell you something; where we're alone." I said pulling out one of the pregnancy test and handing it to Zack.

"Your pregnant?" He asked

"Yes and I made an appointment one week from today." I said as he kissed my forehead

We ate lunch and talked about baby names. If it's a boy he wants to name him Zack Jr. I like the names Hanna and Tyler. I went back to work and letter that night we told the girls they would both be big sisters.

A week went by and Katie came over to watch the girls while were were at the appointment. I was about six weeks pregnant with twins and I was told to come back in six weeks.

We called all out family and told them. They were happy but shocked that we were going to have four kids under the age 4. Then my family decided they wanted to come spend 4 days here in LA. So they were flying out when I will be 6 months pregnant.

Until this baby was born my life was going to be hell. Katie was also trying to get pregnant do now we will have two pregnant women running a wedding store.

Today Katie coming over and was watching Aliah and Emma while Zack and I went baby shopping. We arrived at the store and we bought two black cribs, two dressers, two car seats and put grand total was 10,000 dollars. It was okay because we could afford it.

We got back to my house and Katie told me she was expecting. She was two months pregnant and they right now think it's a boy. I paid her and she left. Then Zack brought everything in and put it in two rooms. Zack started to put together one of the cribs while I made dinner. By the time out dinner was ready Zack had the crib put together. I got Aliah a plate of noodles and cut them up small; I them put the meat sauce on and got her a meatball cut up, and a piece if garlic bread. I did the same for Emma except I put no aside on hers.

We all sat down and ate. Emma in her high chair eating tiny noodles and I was feeding her a little baby food.

"So mommy has two babies in her belly right now. So in less than 9 months you will have two new brothers or sisters or sister and brother." Said Zack

"Did mommy eat them?" Asked Aliah

"No I didn't eat the babies." I said laughing

"Then how did they get in there mommy?" Aliah asked so innocently

"Ask your daddy." I said feeding Emma

"Daddy did you put da babies in mommy?"

I looked at Zack and gave him the look. "Yeah, daddy has special fairy dust that he gives to mommy and that makes her get babies in her tummy." Zack said

Aliah was quiet and ate. Then I brought my plate and cup and put it in the dishwasher, then once everything was cleaned up. I have the girls a bath and then the played with Zack while I cleaned a few things. We then put them to bed and then went and watched a movie.

Before I knew it I was six months pregnant and Katie was eight months pregnant. She looked like she was about to pop. Today was the day I was waiting at the airport for my parents. They put their luggage in the back of my car and then my mom got in the front and Hayley and my dad in the back.

We went to my house and they went to the two guest bedrooms and then everyone talked about how Zack shouldn't have gotten my pregnant.

"I thought he was more responsible to get you pregnant again. I mean you already had your hands full now another baby." Yelled my dad

"Dad two. I'm having twins." I said

"Zack I thought you were right for my daughter but I was wrong. You got her pregnant one to many times. You can't expect her to work, take care of everything here, and take care if four kids under the age 4.." Yelled my dad

"Stop! I thought it might be fun having you here. I was wrong; Zack is a great father and we were ready for another baby. We weren't expecting two but we couldn't be happier. FYI if you cared enough to call or even talk to me you would know that I'm not going to be working anymore." I said

"He even made you stop working.. Wow! I'm so sorry Maya." Said my mom

"Both of you can pack and leave. Get on the next plane. I thought you changed but please just leave. Zack didn't make me do this. I wanted to. I'm still designing dresses and Katie is still making them. I'm just not going to be in the office much."

"Well at least you married him before you got too many babies. After this no more." Said my dad

"That is not your decision. I want you to get the hell out of my house now." I said

"Fine." Said my parents going down to grab their bags

They did and I called a cab for them.

They had everything outside waiting.

"Hayley let's go!" Yelled my mom

"I'm staying." She said

"Mom she's not the problem. You and dad are the fucking problem. Please just leave." I said crying

"Stop crying." Yelled my dad

"I'm six fucking months pregnant. My hormones are everywhere." Said going back inside and sat at the table and cried

Hayley went and took Aliah and Emma to the park and Zack hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about my fucking family." I cried

"Shhhh. Stop crying. Stress is bad for our little babies." Zack said

I stopped and hugged Zack.

"I love you so much Maya Martin." He said and I blushed

"I love the way that sounds." I said

Before I knew it I was in the hospital three months later giving birth. One baby out one more to go.

"Mrs. Martin. You had a boy." Said one of the nurses as they took him to get cleaned up.

I pushed the last baby out and the nurses rushed it out of the room and then came back with our baby boy.

"He your your oldest. Your other child should be back in about 10 .minutes." She said handing me my son

"Tyler Zachary Martin." I said with tears

"Zack is out other baby a girl or a boy?!" I asked

**A.N.**

**I own nothing! Love you all**

**Question: **

**should Tyler have a twin brother or twin sister? **

**I won't post another chapter until this question gets answered. **

**I also have an Instagram account called;**

** moving_on_987 **

**That I post pictures of what people look like and Zack and Maya's house. Please check it out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N. Okay in the chapter before this I said Tyler was born first but... Caden is born first.**

"Here is your other son." Said the nurse handing me my second born son.

"Tyler Cody Martin." I said

Zack and I filled out their birth certificates and then thee days later we brought our little twins home. They were perfect.

Short six months went by. Katie moved back to Boston as she didn't want her baby growing up here in LA. She opened up the old MK Wedding and we closed the one here. She also made it better and upgraded a few things.

_Flashback_

_"Maya I love working with my best friend. But I don't want my son growing up here and my husband agrees. We are moving back to Boston." Katie said_

_We both started crying. I had just had the twins about a month before this. _

_"Well then take this all with you. I'll pack everything and you have to save my office for someday." I said_

_"I will. Thank you for everything." She cried_

_"I love you, see you soon." I said _

_We hugged and she said, "love ya." _

_End of flashback_.

Her son was named Gabe. I was only going to be designing dresses and I could do that whenever.

Today well tonight Zack got home at 10pm. Then he worked for another four hours, and came to bed at 2am.

Then next day I loaded up my car with as much stuff as I could and I left. I went to a hotel and got everything situated. Hayley was with me this week and she helped me out a lot. She watched all the kids while I went back to our house and packed up a few more baby essentials. I talked to my mom and she agreed that Hayley could stay with me for about a month.

Before I knew it; it was 3am and Zack was calling me.

"Maya babe where are you?" He asked slurring his words

"Where are you?" I asked

"In a mansion. It had pictures of our kids." He said

"Are you drunk?" I asked

"I've only had a few shots." Zack said

"Stay there. I'm on my way home." I said

I quickly put my hair in a messy bun and told Hayley I would be back later. I drove back home and found Zack laying on the couch.

"Maya there you are." He said

I could smell beer in his breath. I got him in bed and then went and grabbed all the sets of his keys to his truck and car. I left a note telling Zack go call me tomorrow when he was sober to get his keys back. I went back to the hotel and Zack called me the next day at 1pm.

"Hey please come bring me to work." He said

I drove home with his keys. I walked in the front door.

"Give me my god damn keys." He said

"No what the hell. You have never drank this much before. You need to stop or you won't ever have our kids here." I said throwing him his keys

I left and we spent another week in the hotel. I went home each day and packed everything and then the moving truck came and drove to our house in Boston. We were right behind it. We had my 2 bags, one bag for Hayley, Aliah, Emma, Caden, Tyler and then two porta cribs, diaper bag, double stroller, a bag for diapers, baby food, etc. We made it to Colorado with Hayley and once we has everything ready. Caden and Tyler were in their porta cribs, Aliah and Emma were in bed with me, and I let Hayley have her own bed. Then we did this until we made it to our house in Boston. The moving truck was there and a week later it was all almost back to normal. Until I got a call from Zack.

**(A.N. This will go Zack, Maya)**

"Maya, where are you?" He asked

"I'm at our old house in Boston." I replied

"Why did you leave without telling me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't want me too. This is what's best for you, me, and most importantly our four children."

"So when can I see them?" He asked

"Zack you've never really drank more than one or two a night. Now you're getting drunk. I don't know if I wasn't you to see them." I chocked out. That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Tell my husband that he can't see his kids.

"Maya. The only time I got drunk was the night you came and helped me. Remember you took my keys. I only drank because you told me you were moving out. I miss you and the kids like crazy." He spoke

"Zack.. I'm not divorcing you. Not yet. I just want to be free for a while. To not worry about us. I will always love you." I said

"Well then I set you free to see other guys until you decide. If it goes any father then a kiss; then I guess we're over." Zack chocked out

"Same for you." I cried

"I will always love you." He said

"I will always have a spot in my heart for you." I spoke

"Well I got to go to a meeting. I love you Maya Elizabeth Martin." He said

"Goodbye Zachary Thomas Martin." I said hanging up and then I started crying.

Once week went by and it was more stressful. I had designed two dresses, taking Aliah to a new pre school, taking care of all the kids in my own, being up all night with kids crying, cooking, cleaning, and dealing with all the MK Wedding stuff getting moved.

I was standing in caribou alone as Bailey was watching the kids today so I could get out for an hour.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you you look beautiful with you hair curled." Said a guy who paid for my coffee

"Umm thank you." I said

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" He asked then I think he noticed my wedding ring

"Oh god, are you married?" He asked

"Yes. No. Well it's complicated. I would love to go to dinner with you tonight." I said giving him my number then getting in my car an drive home to get ready

We went and ate and talked. Then my phone rang. I was Hayley. We talked for two minutes and then I hung up.

"So you have a baby?" Asked Nick

"To be completely honest I have four." I said

"And how old are you?" He asked shocked

"I'm 24." I replied

"Wow I'm 25." Nick spoke

"Well now that you know, you probably aren't interested." I said

"Nothing can scare me away. I'm already in love with you." He said

I kissed him. I had to know. After I followed him to his house. He lived in a house but it only had two bedrooms, one floor, and twin bathrooms. It felt like a shoebox compared to my house, I followed him in and we watched a movie. Then we started making out. He took off his shirt and then I took off my shoes. He took off his pants and we kissed. He then grabbed one of those cheap as fuck condoms that almost always breaks. I put my shoes back on and grabbed the condom and opened it. I showed him it already had a hole. He walked in his room and came out with a new one.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I can't risk having another baby." I said

"I understand." Nick said standing up

He pulled off his boxers and I left. I couldn't help by laugh at his 4 inches. I got in my car and drove home. To my surprise Zack was there. I knew he was coming as he was transferred back here to Boston.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked

"Out." I replied

"Well Bailey just left. I though since I had to be here for work; I could stay here." Said Zack

"Of course you can." I said hugging him

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah. I was actually with a guy at his house. We were on his couch and we kissed then be basically stripped and had one if those cheap ass condoms. I was about to leave when he showed me his four inches." I spoke laughing a little

"So I guess we're over." Zack said heartbroken

"Zack I took my shoes off. He saw nothing but my feet." I said

"Well that's more then I've seen in about 6 months." He said

I pulled down my dress so I was showing a lot more cleavage and then Zack laughed. "Wait did you say four inches?"

"I was being nice. It was more like 3 and maybe a quarter." I laughed

Then I stopped and went into my room and Zack followed me.

"So I guess I get the couch." He said

"No... You can stay in here. Just make sure nothing happens." I said

"Won't that be weird? Zack asked

"A little but we are still technically married and we've had four kids. It's just sleeping." I said

"I guess you're right." He said

I went in to the bathroom and showered, and came back out then went to bed. The next morning I woke up to me cuddling with Zack. We both moved away and then I got up and showered. Zack got all the kids up, dressed and fed but the time I was all ready. I drove Aliah and Emma to pre school and it was nice not bringing the twins.

Emma only went to pre school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Aliah went Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. We walked in and I went to Alaih's class room first. Then Emma's I drove back home and found Zack unpacking the moving truck.

"So I was thinking... Since we're not really together... You can have the next biggest bedroom, with the balcony, bathroom, and walk in closet." Said Zack

"Okay.." I said I went and moved all my stuff into the room Zack was talking about.

I got the king bed we bought in LA and then my room was done and Zack was done unpacking and the next day everything was done and back in its place. Since today was Friday and Zack didn't start for another week. It was around 1pm and the three younger kids went down for their nap. That left time for me to spend with Aliah.

"Mommy can we watch frozen in the movie theatre?"

"I think that would be okay." I said grabbing frozen and picking Aliah up.

I put the movie in and then I grabbed a blanket and Aliah laid on me. I looked at her and thought about everything. How she changed my life, she made me a teen mom, she kept Zack and I together, when I held held for the first time, she was my first baby and I loved her so much. Zack came in and sat next to Aliah. Emma had just woken up and I went and brought her back and held her while we finished Frozen.

"Daddy!" Said Emma

"Are you living here again?" Aliah asked

"Yes I am." Said Zack picking Aliah up and I grabbed Emma. We brought them to the kitchen where we put them down. Then we went to wake Caden and Tyler up.

I picked Caden up and he pulled my hair. While Zack had no problem with Tyler.

A few days went by and Zack and I still weren't together.

I was in my room with Caden, Aliah, and Emma.

"Mommy why don't you sleep with daddy?" Asked Aliah

"Ask your daddy." I said

"Zack come here!" I yelled he came in with Tyler and then Caden said, "datty"

Right after that Tyler said, "momwy."

Zack and I laughed and then we all went to the kitchen and had ice cream. It was now September and for Thanksgiving we were having a lot of people over. Christmas was at the Tipton.

"So listen Maya. Tonight I have a date. She's coming over here." He said right as the door bell rang

"Thanks for the heads up." I said pissed

She walked in wearing a red dress.

"Hi Zack." She said

"Hey babe." He replied

"So welcome to my complicated life." Zack added. "This is my ex Maya. She's also the mother to it four kids. Aliah, Emma, Caden, and Tyler." Zack said

"Nice to me you guys." Said his girlfriend

"Oh yeah and her name is Olivia." Zack said

"Well we will be in my room." I said leaving with all four kids.

We had been playing in my room for about an hour when Aliah went out to the kitchen for Emma's blanky. She came rubbing back with it.

"Eww mommy, daddy had his shirt off kissing Wivia." Aliah said

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I said shutting the door and going to the kitchen.

I saw Olivia in her bra and Zack only in his boxers.

"Zack!" I screamed

"I'll be right back baby." Zack said to Olivia

Zack and I walked to his room and shut the door.

"Okay you can bring your girlfriend here. But you sure as he'll won't have sex with her here. Not while I'm here, or the kids. And it won't be anywhere but your room." I said pissed

"Fine." He said about to leave

"I guess this means we're over." I said

"I guess it does." Zack said about to open the door then he suddenly shut it and locked it.

He came over and said...

**A.N. **

**Okay I am running out of ideas for this story. I NEED your help. Please comment or PM plot ideas! Thank you for your ideas, follows, and favorites. I own nothing. **


	35. Chapter 35

He said, "I'm sorry about everything. No matter what, I will always love you a little." Then he placed his wedding ring on my finger.

Then he kissed my forehead and left the room. I went to the kitchen and saw Zack carry Olivia to his room and lock the door. I started crying and then went over to the couch and grabbed Zack's t-shirt and held it. I had just lost Zack forever.

He told me that she wanted a baby. So they most likely were going to try and get pregnant. Aliah came out and puked on the kitchen floor.

"Zack!" I yelled

Zack came out five minutes later in pj pants and no shirt.

"What?" He said

"Can you please go get Aliah in the bath?" I asked

"Sure." He said

I cleaned the puke up and then went to get the twins to bed. After that Zack was laying with Aliah in her bed reading her a book. I put Emma to bed and then checked on Aliah who felt better and was asleep. Zack sat in a chair in her room and I walked over to him and said, "Thank you. Please go shower."

Two weeks went by and Aliah was back to normal. Zack spent most of his time working, with Olivia, and then taking care of our kids. Meanwhile I was waiting for my date to pick me up. We were going out to dinner. I was holding Tyler when the door bell rang. I opened it and Blake walked in. This was going go be out third date.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said back

"You look beautiful." Blake said and I blushed

Zack's POV:

I hated Blake, I should be the one telling Maya that she looks beautiful.

Zack walked over and took Tyler from me. Blake knew about the whole situation. Emma and Aliah ran up and hugged me. Then I left, getting into his car.

"I don't know how you manage four kids." Blake said

"Honestly I don't either. I just do, Zack is there to help." I said

"I love how he's still so involved in their life. But would Do your kids like me?" Blake questioned

"You're not their dad but they do like you." I said

"Well good." He said as we sat down at a table and ate he dropped me off and Olivia was no longer there. He brought me to the door and kissed me. Zack saw. I went in and had Emma running to me crying. I picked her up and fixed my strapless dress.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

She cried and then Zack came over.

"She was running and fell after you left." He said

"Shhh. You're okay." I said to Emma

I carried her into my room and shut the door. I changed into pajamas and put my hair up. I laid down in my bed with Emma and she fell asleep. The next day was Thanksgiving. Everyone came over. Kurt, Sarah, and their son Anthony, Arwin and Carey, Cody, Bailey, and their daughter Savannah, Maddie, Ryan, and their son Luke, Marcus, London, and their baby girl Brooke, Emma, Marion, their twin boys and 2 week baby girl, my parents and Hayley, Kirsten, Brad, their kids; Carly, Noah and Ava.

We all ate and talked. Then I held Savannah, Cody and Bailey's baby. She was one and looked like a mini Bailey, with Cody's eyes.

"So Cody and I are going to Kansas for four days and three night. Would you and Zack watch Savannah?" Asked Bailey

"Yeah what days?" Zack asked

"Next week on Tuesday to Friday." Spoke Cody

"Because lord knows you need to be responsible for another kid." Said Sarah

"Ummm. Zack and I are handling four kids just fine. We can handle a fifth for four days." I said

"Maya is a great mom. I have three kids and sometimes I struggle. I wish I could be a super mom like my sister." Said Kirsten

"Do you mean that?" I asked my sister

"Of course I do." she said

I got up and we hugged and she said, "I'm sorry for all our fights. I want to forget it all."

"Me too." I said as we let go

"Maya is such a great mom and we trust her." Said Cody

"Zack well he's Zack. Just kidding he is one hell of a dad." Said Maddie

"So Ryan and I have some news." Said Maddie

"She's one month pregnant!" Said Ryan

"So a June baby?" Asked Emma

"June 2nd to be exact." Said Maddie

After everyone congratulated Maddie we finished eating. Then all the kids went upstairs with Ryan, Arwin, Carey, my parents, and Marcus.

"So Maya I hear you and Zack want another baby?" Asked Sarah

"No we are done having babies." I said

"Well good because people might think your a slut if you have any more babies soon." Said Sarah

I was holding a plate and I threw it on the floor and it shattered. "I'm not a slut, I'm a mom to four kids. It's my life not yours." I said walking away. I went to my room and slammed the door, laid down on my bed, and cried. Kirsten walked in.

"Hey can I come in?" She asked and I said yes, as she shut the door and at down next to me rubbing my back.

"Listen Sarah knows nothing. You have as many kids as you can handle and want. Yes maybe you should wait a few years but that's not my call. Maya fuck her, you are a damn good mom." Kirsten said

"Thank you. For caring and still loving me." I said to my sister

"So what's up with you in here?" She asked

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked

She agreed and I told her crying the whole time. We talked and then she left and I laid there. Zack came in. He sat down and hugged me.

"You aren't a slut, you are my hero who gives me kids." He said then I went to my nightstand and pulled out a ring in a box. I gave it to Zack, he oped the box and I said,"Blake asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" Zack asked

"Nothin yet, he gave me the ring to think about it." I replied

"Well that's up to you." Zack said leaving

"Wait." I said and he came and sat down and I hugged him.

"Maya, what's wrong?" He asked

"I'm one month pregnant, with your baby." I said

"Really?" Zack asked

"Yes.." I cried

Zack looked pissed. "Maya we can't have five kids under the age of five." He said as Aliah's birthday was coming up

"I know, but we're going to." I cried

Zack hugged me and said, "So this is why you're so upset about Sarah."

"Yes, because I'm a slut that gets pregnant almost every time she has sex. This time we're not even like together." I cried

I fixed my make-up and then went back out. Maddie and Bailey hugged me. Then Sarah apologized and they left. Next Marcus and London left. Then went the Moseby's and Maddie's family. Then my parents left, and so did Cody and Bailey. So did Kirsten and we made plans to go to Florida in February. Hayley went with Kirsten. Then Blake showed up.

"So Maya do I have an answer?" He asked

Zack was standing behind me.

"Yes, I do have an answer." I said leaving to grab the ring.

"So Maya will you marry me?" Asked Blake on one knee

"Wait, Maya, I'm still totally in love with you. I want you back in my life and I want to stay married." Zack said

"Well Blake tomorrow can we do this tomorrow over dinner?" I asked him kissing his cheek

"Of course baby." He said leaving

As soon as I shut the door I went to my room. Ignoring Zack.

It was now 8pm and the twins were asleep and so was Emma. Then Aliah had just gone to bed.

I went into my room and Zack walked in. He sat on my bed and I left the room. I went to the kitchen and I cleaned a few things when Zack walked into the kitchen.

"Maya we have to talk." He said

"No there's nothing to say. Zack some other guy fucking proposed to me. You waited until now to tell me that you still loved me. I'm pregnant with your baby, again. I was very slowly trying to get over you." I screamed throwing a dish towel at him.

A few days went by and then Cody and Bailey dropped Savannah off. Along with her bag, diaper bag, portacrib, and diapers, baby food and all that.

They left and Zack and I were left with five kids. Zack was about to leave with Olivia.

"Zack let's go. I'm going to my cabin for a week." Said Olivia

"I can't. We're watching my sister in laws baby." He said

"But Zacky." She said

"Zack just go." I said

He quickly packed and Olivia brought the bag out to her car and waited for him to say goodbye to our kids.

Once Zack said goodbye to our kids he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." Zack said

"Yeah just fucking leave. Leave me here with five kids under four. Plus an unborn baby who's one moth. When you get back we're over." I cried

"Maya.." Zack chocked out

"Now you care.." I said throwing him his wallet

"I don't have to go." Said Zack

"Please just leave." I turned around and he left.

I took care of all five kids for four days and then Bailey and Cody came and to get their daughter and then three days later Zack came back home when Blake and I were laying on the couch. I kissed Blake goodbye and then Zack saw the ring. I said yes to Blake and we were getting married in two weeks, a very private small wedding.

Zack's POV:

She said yes to Blake. I had lost the love of my life and she was pregnant with my baby. She was getting married when we weren't even divorced. I was still in love with her and I don't even know why I was dating Olivia. I should have told Maya the way I feel about her. Now it's too late.

End of Zack's POV

Maya's POV:

I walked into my room and fell asleep. The next day I woke up to stabbing pains. I quickly drove to the doctors office alone and left Zack a note saying I had an appointment.

Once the doctor had seen me. He said, "Mrs. Martin, if seems as you have lost your baby."

I left the clinic crying. I sat in my black edge and cried holding onto the steering wheel. I drove home and acted like nothing happened and I wasn't planning in telling Zack.

A week went by and Zack still didn't know. I had a new wedding dress that I designed delivered here and I tried it on. I walked out of my room and Aliah and Emma waiting there.

"Petty mommy!" Said Emma

"Mommy I like your dress." Said Aliah

Then Zack walked over. "Can you zip this for me?" I asked him and he did.

"You look beautiful, Blake will love this dress." Zack said

I didn't know what to say. Zack didn't either.

I haven't talked to Zack and all our family knew I was getting re-married. Today was the day of the wedding.

I sat in a small room alone. I took out my iPhone 5s. I dialed Zack's number from memory. Then he answered.

"Hey." Said Zack

I started crying. "Zack.. I lost our baby a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I was scared. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Now stop crying, you are getting married and can't have your make-up running." Zack said as I said that at our wedding

"I will. And I'm so sorry." I said

"We can try..." Zack trailed off

I laughed a little and said, "I'll pretend like I didn't hear that."

"Thank you." He said

"Zack thank you for everything." I said

"Now go make another guy as happy as you made me." He said

"Goodbye, I'm about to walk down the aisle." I said

"Goodbye and I will always love you." He said

We both hung up.

Our family and friends were there. Aliah and Emma were the flower girls sitting in the front row with Caden and Tyler. My mom was sitting with them. Blake's brother was his best man and Kirsten and Hayley were my maid of honors. Blake and I said our vows.

**A.N. **

**Please please review, follow, and favorite! Tell me what you think and give me an idea? **

**Question: **

**Should Maya and Blake get married and have a baby together? **


	36. Chapter 36

Then time came when the time came when Blake was asked, "Do you take Maya to be your wife?"

Blake responded with,"I do."

"And Maya do you take Blake to be your husband?"

I froze for a millisecond. The church doors opened and I saw Zaxk standing there. I wanted to say I don't. Before I said, "I do."

"If anyone objects to the marriage of Blake Karl Johnson and Maya Elizabeth Bennett Martin; speak now it forever hold your peace."

No one said anything. Then I heard a voice. "I object." Said Zack

Zack then added, "Maya I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

That's when I got a trillion more butterflies in my stomach, screw butterflies. I got the whole damn zoo times a trillion when Zack said that. I looked at Blake and then at Zack.

I walked down the steps and started running down the aisle; in my six inch heels; to Zack and he met me half way. He picked me up and sound me around then we kissed. Sparks flew between us.

Blake was leaving when I followed him and talked to him.

"Blake, wait up." I said

He turned around. "I'm so sorry for standing you up. The truth is I'm not ready to move if from Zack. If Zack didn't exist then I would be marrying you. You are a great guy and you deserve the best girl you can find. That's not me. Go meet someone else, get married and have kids. I wish you luck, and thank you Blake." I said

"I'm happy for you Maya. I'm pissed that this had to be in front if everyone but I alms it knew it wasn't right." He said and he kissed me cheek. He left with his family and I walked back in to my family and Zack. Zack came and we held hands and walked to the front where My family hugged me and then to our kids. I picked Caden up and Kirsten picked Tyler up. Zack grabbed Aliah and Hayley carried Emma. We all walked out and put the kids in my car. I then ran back inside and changed clothes into yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I left the dress with a note saying, 'Please give to someone who can't afford a dress' and I left it in the office. I grabbed my make-up bag and other bag and then left the church. I put the bags in the back of my car and then said to everyone standing outside. "You can all come over and we'll have pizza." Said Zack

Zack handed Hayley the keys to his suburban and she drove it back to our house, my parents and Kirsten took my moms silver SUV. Zack drive and I sat the passenger seat. I called Carey and Arwin and invited them over along with Bailey, Cody, and Maddie, Ryan and then I even called Kurt and Sarah.

Once Zack was driving home. I asked, "What about Olivia?"

"I dumped her after going to her cabin. Just for the record; we never had sex."

We arrived back at our house and we all went inside. Hayley and Kirsten went into my room with me.

"Since you two have these dresses on you can find something in my closer to wear." I said

They put on yogas and a sweatshirt. Us three put our hair down and walked back out.

"Wow I didn't know I had triplets." Said my mom

We laughed and then I went and took the kids out of their fancy clothes. I drove back to the church with my sisters and put their bridesmaid dresses with my wedding dress. On the way back they of course started asking a million questions.

"Maya were you actually going to marry Blake?" Asked Hayley

"I don't know. When I saw Zack I knew I couldn't." I replied as I pulled out of the church parking lot

"So did you and Blake have sex?" Asked Kirsten

"No. We never went farther than a two second kiss." I replied

"So are you and Zack going to have anymore kids?" Asked Kirsten

"I don't know. Maybe." I said thinking

"Well you should." Said Hayley

"Right now I have enough kids." I said laughing

Then we got back and everyone was there. We ate and talked. It was now 1am and everyone started to leave. Once everyone was gone I went into my room and put if that white dress. The one I wore when I told Zack about Emma. I walked out to Zack and found him in the kitchen. I walked up to him and kissed him. Then he picked me up and put me on the counter and we kissed. Then we started making out. I pulled Zack's shirt off and and then he pulled down my thin straps so you could see my white strapless bra. Zack carried me to the couch and he was then in his boxers and I was in my white lace thong and white lace bra from our wedding that said Mrs. Martin on one of the cups and the date we got married on the back. Zack and I continued to make out, then came off my bra, Zack's boxers and my thongs. He carried me bridal style to his room and we had sex. The next day I woke up and put the clothes away so our kids wouldn't find them. Then Zack and I moved all my stuff in my room back into Zack's room. After all my clothes and Make-up was back. I freaked out..

"Zack. Did we use a condom?" I asked

"No, aren't you on birth control?" He asked

"No I stopped taking that when I left LA." I said

"Fuck. I'll run to CVS and get you the morning after pill." Said Zack

Zack did that. I had the best husband in the world. When Zack returned I took the pill.

Then three years went by. It was now July. Zack and I were still going strong, sure we had our fights but we always forgave each other. Aliah was now 7 and going into second grade. Emma was 5 and starting kindergarten. The twins were 3 and in pre school. I was working again at MK wedding with Katie. She had another baby; this time a girl named Taylor. She was one. Zack still had his same job and location. Hayley was getting married this year in October and my parents were thrilled. Sarah and Kurt had another baby this time a girl who was named Ellie. We didn't talk to them much.

Marcus and London had a baby boy two years ago named Evan.

Cody and Bailey had fraternal twins a boy; Jonathan and a girl Elizabeth. They were one.

Ryan and Maddie had their baby girl who was now two and her name was Hanna.

Life was going great. Zack was 28 and I was 27. We weren't even 30 yet. We visited Woody and Addison who now lived in Colorado and had two boys. Derek and Sam. She was pregnant right now with a little girl who was going to be named Anna.

Today we were on our way to Arwin and Carey's wedding in our black suburban. Their wedding was going to be in Maine. It was a four hour drive and we were finally arriving there. Their wedding was in three hours. Three hours later Carey was walking down the aisle.

Groomsmen; Moseby, and Estabon.

Best mans; Zack and Cody

Bridesmaids; Myself, and Bailey

Maid of honor; Maddie

Ring Bares; Caden, Tyler, Jonathan, and Luke.

Flower girls; Aliah, Emma, Savannah, Hanna, and Elizabeth.

Once the wedding was over everyone was so happy for the older couple. We all went back to the hotel and went and had the "party part" in one of the banquet rooms. We all had a blast. We were down there with our kids until 11. Then I carried sleeping Caden up and the other three kids walked. We had a two bed suite with a pull out couch. Caden and Tyler were on the pull out couch and Aliah and Emma were on the queen bed. I stayed there and they all fell asleep. Then Maddie watched them as Maddie was done with the noise. I went back down and found...

**A.N. **

**Okay what should Maya have found? I want it to have something to do with Zack. Or something that causes tons of drama. Please give me ideas. I can't post until I get some reviews or PM's! Thank you all ?**


End file.
